


Kinktober Fate Fuck Fest

by Lawfuless



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Body Dysphoria, Bodyswap, Bondage, Branding, Chastity Device, Cock Worship, Creampie, Crossdressing, Demon Sex, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gender Dysphoria, Genderbending, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Hypnotism, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I probably missed some, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kent's a bottom, Kinktober 2020, Lingerie, M/M, Masks, Masochism, Master/Slave, Medical Device, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shibari, Size Difference, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Suspension, Tentacles, Trans Character, Verbal Humiliation, Wall Sex, Wax Play, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 33,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: Not much more I can say. It's 31 days of sheer smut regarding my favorite punching bag of a muse. First chapter will be all the kinks and relationships. Chapter titles will have the names and kinks so you can navigate. All ships will be with Doctor Fate, many are in made up universes, some character aren't in character... It's all for the porn, so take at face value.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. PROMPT LIST

**PROMPT LIST**

DAY 1: Suspension (Hawkman)

DAY 2: Fucking Machine (Cyborg)

DAY 3: Tentacles (Madame Xanadu)

DAY 4: Masochism/Orgasm Delay (Sinestro)

DAY 5: Monster/Demon Fucking (Etrigan)

DAY 6: Cross-Dressing/Chastity (John Constantine)

DAY 7: Blood/Gore (Wolverine)

DAY 8: Sensory Deprivation/Gagging/Bonds {Telepathic} (Martian Manhunter)

DAY 9: Body Swap (Hal Jordan)

DAY 10: Bondage/Toys (Nightwing)

DAY 11: Oviposition (Brainiac)

DAY 12: A/B/O (Doctor Doom)

DAY 13: Threesome {or More} (JSA)

DAY 14: Spit-roasting (Phantom Stranger/The Spectre)

DAY 15: Roleplay {Doctor} (Joker)

DAY 16: Stuck in a wall (Watchtower peeps)

DAY 17: Praise Kink/Cock Worship (Daredevil)

DAY 18: Wax-play (Flash)

DAY 19: Aphrodisiacs/Double Penetration (Black Adam/Shazam)

DAY 20: Size Difference (Darkseid)

DAY 21: Begging/Xenophilia (Superman)

DAY 22: Costumes or Masks (Bruce Wayne)

DAY 23: Humiliation (Green Arrow)

DAY 24: Branding (Aquaman)

DAY 25: Face Sitting/Hair-pulling (Deathstroke)

DAY 26: Gags (Catman)

DAY 27: Shibari (Wonder Woman)

DAY 28: Creampie/Master and Slave/Deep-throating/Lingerie (Lex Luthor)

DAY 29: Hypnosis (Zatanna)

DAY 30: Medical Play {Gynecologist} (Doctor Strange)

DAY 31: Free Day {Sex Pollen} (Poison Ivy)


	2. Hawkman w/ Suspension

The ropes were tight enough to keep him aloft, suspended before the other. His legs were splayed out enough that he could see between his legs to where the other was flying. It was… interesting, to say the least, watching him swoop in.

He had already prepped himself on the ground. They’d agreed it would get a bit difficult to prep in the air, and it was safer to do it ahead of time. It just meant that his dick bobbed by his stomach, erect as the other settled as best he could between his thighs.

“You still sure about this?” Carter asked, and he groaned, stretching out his legs as best he could, bouncing in his restraints.   
  
Kent managed to level a glare at the other with darkened blues. “Hawk, if you don’t fuck me here and now, I’m going to blue ball you for the next week.”

Without wasting a beat, the JSA member slammed home, causing the blond to toss back his head and cry out. He swung a bit with the force of the other’s hips, fucking him on the girthy shaft.

His hands clutched uselessly at his back, scrabbling for traction. “Gods above--” He gasped out wordlessly as he felt the other slam into his prostate, grinding against the sensitive gland with his cockhead on every go.

It was rather quick, with the adrenaline, the rush, the sensations… He came, splattering his chest and stomach, and dripping to the ground. He panted heavily as he waited to be untied and set down.

“So?”   
  
“Ten out of ten, would fuck again.” He rumbled, laying his head on the other’s bare chest as he carried him towards the bathroom.

“Well, if you’re coherent enough to joke, next time we’ll do two rounds. I’m thinking we try the Superman pose.”   
  
“Of course you’d say that.”


	3. Cyborg w/ Fucking Machine

“I want to try a new add-on.” He had told the blond.

It was common for the other to ask for his assistance for stress-testing equipment. The natural magic in him could overload some of the simplest devices, so it was good to use his abilities to overload the machines he made as a way of testing their magical capabilities.

Still, an add-on? That was new. Kent still followed after the other dutifully, though. “Colour me curious.” He drawled, noting their course seemed to be heading towards the other’s personal station. “What kind of modification?”

Victor glanced back, brows lifted and grin wide. “The kind guaranteed to drive the girls wild.”

The crassness caught him off guard, but although he paused in his motions, face reddening beneath the helm… Well, he certainly didn’t stop for long.

“And… I’m to help you test it?” He asked, a touch incredulous. It wasn’t as though he was unwilling. But the other seemed to be making the assumption that he would willingly test whatever device could give that reaction, and that he had the parts to accommodate his planned use.

The hero did pause outside the doors, an eyebrow raised. “You not in?” he asked, waiting for a response. The older hero did pause, but inevitably reached up to talk off the helm, a tad shy and flustered.

He cleared his throat. “I just… don’t want you to get your hopes up for something and have it fall flat.” The blond assured.

With a wink, the mechanically inclined put a hand on the magi’s lower back and guided him in. “Don’t you worry about letting me down or not. That’s my business. I just don’t want to get you involved if you’re not consenting to testing, ya feel?”

With a faint nod, the Lord of Order set aside the helm in a safe spot, eyes to the wall, and looked about. There was what looked to be a table towards the back of the lab which he was led towards.

“Alright, up we go--” He was scooped up, and a rather undignified gasp left him as he was put into position.

Side sections popped up, and seized his arms and legs, spreading him out and hitching his legs up enough to leave the space between his legs rather open.

Victor looked him over with satisfaction. “Booyah.” He remarked, and the magical hero heaved a sigh.

“Oh, if this was all, then you could have let… me…” His words died in his throat as Victor moved the final piece into place. That was quite the intimidating looking dick.

Moving to the side, the darker-skinned patted his paler compatriot, smirking. “Oh, no, this is just getting started. You’re gonna love what I decked it out with.” He noted, running a finger over the outside. “I worked with Zatanna and even Constantine with a lot of these pieces. It’s designed to channel your natural magic energy as much as the magic you can generate. Now, assuming it works, your magic feeds the device rather than electricity. The more you try to bust out, the more the magic will work.”

Fate flushed dark red, shifting as the device gently whirred to life as the ambient mana contained within finally reached the starting threshold. “Ah, I… Thought this was an add-on?” he noted, turning his head to catch the brown-eye boring back.

“Wireless.” He noted, patting his crotch. “It’s what feeds this beauty. Delving deep into your… Shall we say magic core? And extracting it in whatever form it comes out in. Or cums in.” He winked.

A shift, the blond returning his gaze to between his legs as the whole thing lit up… And he found his clothes missing. Slightly more shocking to him was the lack of reaction his body gave the other. “You… knew?” he asked, a tad meeker.

Victor slightly shrugged. “You didn’t make a big deal of it, but there were certain tells when we worked together the last few times.” The younger Stone watched as the device shifted in place, beginning it’s first stage.

Teasing.

Kent couldn’t help the gasp as the cool silver-black mechanical cock slid over his slit, rubbing almost incessantly at his clit. His head fell back against the headrest, which was luckily padded.

“Now, I will admit, this is more of a personal project. But the same tech can be applied to cells for magic users in the future, so we have less cases of Faust and his ilk escaping. That’s why I wanted a magic user to stress-test it. And Zatanna told me you were far more welcoming of this kinda thing than I’d think to guess.”

A moan left his lips as it pressed that much harder, grinding up against his pussy. “W-well, when you’re alone in a tower that has one window on a good day, you get a bit… creative on spending time.” He managed to gasp, trying to contain his inherent magic. It was a bit disconcerting to be able to feel it being sapped away.

Cyborg offered a chuckle. “Well, let’s let loose some steam, huh?” His eyes were darker, and his breathing a bit erratic as he took a seat nearby to watch.

Finally, there was enough magic inlaid to set it to the next mode. The blue-eyed bound blond was certainly wet enough for the toy to glide right into position and begin to push into his slightly parted lips, slowly pushing in.

The sound that left his lips was undignified and rather unmanly. A gasp, and a drawn-out moan as he felt the other’s hand-crafted cock plunge in all the way, forcing him open wide with it’s unyielding girth. It throbbed with the magic it collected, feeling far too real.

“V-Vic.” It was unclear why the other’s name slipped from his lips. A near pleading as the device stalled in his depths and rumbled like a vibrator.

But, it wasn’t going to be something the other would use against him. No, he instead would encourage it with a strained voice, deepend with lust. “Just like that. Say my name just like that.”

Kent tried to bite back on the shocked exhale as it drew fully out, but he couldn’t stop that, or the wordless cry of it rocking back to slam home down his canal. “Victor!” He cried out, clutching uselessly at his bonds. 

He made quite a bit of noise as the device picked up the pace, drawing from the magic of the vessel of a higher power. There was quite a bit to go through, and before long it was pounding against his cervix, and he was writhing and crying out. The only words his lips could form was the other’s name, eyes squeezed shut had they not been rolled back.

The mechanized man, on the other hand, was beyond glad he’d set up a security feed at a good angle, able to record the sight for later, since his mind was occupied with the sensations that his toy were giving on feedback. His own throaty moans filled the air where the other’s weren’t, and it wasn’t before long that he could feel the connection giving up due to the overload of magic; though his body still jerked with the orgasm he would have had, had he the flesh to do so.

Nelson, on the other hand, still fed the device from the otherwise untapped potential of magic within. It drew out tremendous bursts, but even still there was more to go. It kept going, even when he screamed with his full-body release, and dragged him through the afterglow to the other side.

It took three more times before the machine finally gave it a quit, thrumming slowly dying down and the toy retracting.

He wordlessly rolled his gaze to Victor, who looked a tad sheepish.

“We’ll have to do this again sometime. My dick broke.”


	4. Madame Xanadu w/ Tentacles (NON-CON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Non-Con in this chapter, and mention of suicidal thoughts.  
> The universe is based off of Black Pharaoh Comix's Forsaken Souls

She had arrived at the tower with a darkness to her step. The helm had foretold him of this time. Though his Fate was blurred and uncertain.

He cast his hands out, light in his spells, incantations from the god and mortal merged to make powerful magicks.

She continued forth all the same, her own dark words shooting his own down, and it was a war of attrition with an ever-present duality. The woman and her elder entity, the man and his cosmic being.

The clash would finally come to a head, meeting in the middle of the room, the sparks of their words twining and exploding. And then she would slam out a hand, against his wards and protections. And the being below would surge forth to shred through his defences.

The hero landed with a heavy thump to the ground and she straddled his thighs, eager to take her prize, only to pause as her hands dipped lower… and discovered such a curious thing.

“Why, Doctor, you should have led with that.” she purred, and reached up for the helm.

Vivid blues met corrupt blacks, wide and alarmed at the ease of which she used to take the artifact from him. “Xanadu--” His voice was sharp. Panicked, even.

The creeping shadows formed tendrils that lashed his arms, yanking them from protecting himself. They crawled over his form, shredding through his costume and dragging his legs open. A magical corruption warping the tower around him into fleshy walls and thick tendrils, one of which rising between his legs and slicking up against his cunt.

“STOP!” He screamed, but a tendril from the wall wrapped around his throat and choked him off. Parts of the tower reverted back, and Xanadu headed towards the entrance, winking and putting a finger to her lips as she carried the helm with. Kent heard it fall with a ‘ting’ distantly in another room.

The roiling mass caressed his form, keeping him open as if for a companion, and toyed with his far-too-sensitive vagina. He felt sick looking at his form, dragging his gaze aside, even as the bolts of pleasure made it hard to focus on anything else.

He heard the fighting in the other room, and then the moaning, and then once more the fight. And then Xanadu returned. In her hold the golden glowing lasso.

The choking finally ceased, and he coughed, taking gasping breaths.

“My master will be displeased for having lost her… but you are an unexpected boon. And with this… Perhaps I will keep the master’s anger abated…” She noted, then turned and rested on her knees.

Before long, a monstrous form entered, and he felt a jolt of terror and a thrill run up his spine. The tendril at his throat played at his lips and delved within, silencing him with it’s girth, forcing him to watch.

“ **_You told Zatanna that you had her. And here you are, upon your knees, offering me such a trite gift in place of my bride?_ ** ” It- he?- growled the words with such vitriol that it shook him deep to his core. He shivered under the influence.

She dropped her head low. “Master, they arrived and stole her from me, but I kept her lasso and-- She is a poor replacement for a bride, but I kept her from them.” She raised her head, pleading.

Those dark eyes glanced past her to where he remained against the wall, struggling harder now that there was focus on him.

The being seized her, gripping her tight. “ **_And what of my bride? Why should you be let off for gifting me such a lesser quality offering?_ ** “ he demanded.

“She-- She’s tainted!” Xanadu assured, with Zatanna telling him that another seer had been found.

“ **_If this is true… Then I shall spare you, for now._ ** “ He turned then to his newest victim.

Kent struggled viciously as the bonds offered him up to the being, who lifted him into his arms. The collection of tendrils grabbed him, holding him. Even still he struggled against the lust that coursed through him.

“ **_You still struggle against your master?_ ** ” It inquired with a laugh that reverberated through him, leaving him open for the massive member that peeked up from his thighs. It was horrifying, especially given how his body reacted.

His mind recoiled against the sights, the sounds, the experience. “You aren’t my master! You-- GET OFF OF ME!” He let loose a burst of magic, but it did little to an entity who belonged to the universe’s darkest depths.

“ **_Struggle more for me, before you give in. Your body yet betrays you…_ ** ” It remarked, tracing his dripping slit.

He struggled against the hold, lashing out with more magic, desperate as he felt the pitch black beast at his entrance. "Gods above, gods-- NO!” He screamed as the entity surged forwards and hilted, breaking his hymen.

Kent still struggled, fists slamming into the god. But it had felt the power of a Kryptonian and turned even her. There was no hope for him. Merely a god’s vessel, with only a fraction of its power entrusted to him.

The screaming broke into sobbing, vicious and harsh. His body resisted the changes, but that mattered little to the elder deity who pressed his form to the wall. The tendrils pried his lower hole open to a slew of new protests and struggling, and a second rod lodged itself inside of him.

The inky black tentacles roamed his body as he bounced with every thrust and lost control. The burning, roiling heat in his gut spreading farther. “No, no, gods--”

“ **_None would answer you, save myself. Let loose your soul, and fall into my embrace. For I shall care for you as no other god can._ ** “ It hissed in his ear, and sent a writhing appendage down his throat. He choked on it as it delved and wriggled and thrust down his throat.

He couldn’t contain himself much longer. The words, the feelings, everything was so much. He closed his eyes against the tears as he felt the hot load explode deep within.

Dropping from it’s hold, he gasped for air, choking on the liquid it had dripped down his throat. A hand grabbed at his hair.

It was longer, changed like the rest of his body. Larger breasts and curvier shape. His muscles were leaner, less visible, and his hips were wider. An hourglass figure and effeminate features. A change of this being’s desires.

But still, he felt his mind snap forwards. Felt his terror resurging as he struggled and struck against the being.

“ **_Your soul yet resists me…? Though not by your own doing, I see. The god who claimed you before, the false being who would call itself a Lord of Order. The true order is carnal… And you will fall to it, in time. For now, you shall make a splendid toy to play with, as I await my bride._ ** “

The tower would be his prison as the monster left him to the tendrils which stuffed his sloppy holes and silenced his scream.

In his mind, rejecting his reality, he cursed Nabu once more for keeping him from the courtesy of death’s embrace. Not even an outer being could bring his end, as much as he might beg for it, falling slowly to corruption.


	5. Sinestro w/ Masochism & Orgasm Denial

There was pain in the way his arms were so tightly bound behind his back. The Korugarian watched the way his bound dick bobbed and smirked to himself. The pain he brought the other gave him a thrill of satisfaction.

The blond tipped his head, as though trying to see the alien. There were light tracks on his face from where he had cried, there was red on his wrists, ankle, and neck from where he writhed in the bonds that kept him firmly on his knees. The o-ring kept his mouth open for any purpose.

Leaning in, Sinestro finally spoke up to Lord he had so easily mastered. “Now, isn’t this much better? In the right place, the right position… I can give you the heights of pleasure, and the craving your body so desires…”

His whimper was audible, panting out of the hole and squirming against the yellow construct that gradually increased in size bit by bit to keep him discomforted by the pressure opening him wide.

“Now, of course, you haven’t earned the right to cum just yet. You don’t deserve it. You’ve been rather impatient, with all the squirming and whining… You need to have patience if you want a reward, you dirty little earth slut.”

The sound he made caused the other to lash out and slap him, leaving a gash from his ring. There was a hint of surprise in his gasp, and a softer whimper.

Thaal reached forwards and rubbed it roughly, causing his cock to throb in its confinements, and the blond drooled a bit out the gag. “You frustrate me so, to the point I leave these nasty little marks. I’d by and far rather a proper sign of my ownership on you. But you aren’t worthy of it, now are you?”

The hero shakily shook his head, body shuddering with something not unlike sobs.

Sinestro would drag the moment out, until finally he was pleased with the patience and silence shown. He’d roughly alter the toy in the other, and unlock the bindings on his penis, with a firm command to come.

It was painful, it was messy, but it was glorious.

The red-skinned male stroked himself a few times before letting himself go on the other, smirking before putting himself away and enjoying the scene before heading to the aftercare portion. His Earth-based lover had been so shy when they started. He was glad he had brought out such desires… And he looked forward to finding what else lay beneath that meek shell.


	6. Etrigan w/ Demon Fucking

“And you’re quite sure about this?” Jason looked a bit uncertain with the other magi’s choice. “He can be quite a bit... Rough. And violent.”

Kent offered a gentle smile, holding the other’s hands a bit tighter. “Jason, I love you. Every part of you, even him. If you’re afraid for me, don’t fret too much. I can handle myself. Besides, if we are to be together, then it would be wise for me to know both sides of you equally?”

His suggestion did make sense to the redhead, but he still would fret all the same, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of the other’s lips. “Alright… I still think this unwise, but I always worry about you, darling. You’ve become precious to me… I could not imagine what I would do if you were hurt by his hand.”

“Thank you for your concern. But I promise you, I’ll deal with him if he dares.” There was a solidness to his stare. An assurance.

So, up he rose, moving back. “Gone, gone, the form of man…” The hellfire burned, and the blond inhaled sharply. “Arise the demon-- ETRIGAN!”

From his love’s form came forth the devil. The intelligent crimsons and sneering grin. The yellowed form and stocky build.

“ _ Such a delight/Lies in my sight/A beauty fine and fair/Entrusted to my… diligent care… _ ” The words spoken in rhyme, the only pause intentional. He didn’t need to think up the words. They were chosen specifically. Enunciated on his approach.

The magic user went to move, to stand, but the other laid a hand on his thigh, already occupying the space. “ _ Feel no fear/For Etrigan is here/To take away the cold/Borne of being out of mine hold… _ ” The words all but purred as he moved up onto the couch, pulling Kent closer.

Inhaling sharply, it wasn’t missed, but he merely smirked as he gently smoothed the golden locks.   
  
“Etrigan…” he spoke softly, so gently the demon might have missed it otherwise. “We… have not really formally met.”

“ _ Perhaps it be not/That you I have sought/Outside of combat and battle/But you are very much still my chattel. _ ” The demon’s remark received a glare, and he raised a brow at that. He was merely stating his mind, so it was unclear why those words drew such harshness. Not that he could really understand, being a demon.

“I am not a property to be owned. I am a being of my own right. As much as Jason is his own entity from you. That is why I asked this meeting. To meet you, separate from him, so that we may forge our own bonds… Be that what they may.” Kent noted.

The Rhymer nodded slowly, smile spreading wider. “ _ There is a meeting that I intend/Over the arm is where you I shall bend/Present thineself to me/So that my cock may your pussy see! _ ”

There was a brief moment for his mind to catch up to the rhyming that Etrigan took advantage of, shoving him over with brute strength and covering his mouth with one hand. With the other, he forced off Kent’s lower attire.

Flushed, he struggled to get free, but found himself hopelessly overwhelmed.

Wasting little time, meanwhile, Etrigan worked his cock out of his pants and smirked at his newfound toy. He rubbed his unnatural member along the line of his hole, then forced himself in.

Kent, though, threw back his head and a muffled moan came out.

Curious by the development, he adjusted the blond’s position. A leg over his shoulder and the other by his hip, pressing in closer to get deeper, humping earnestly against him. His hand slipped free from the other’s mouth, unleashing a torrent of groans.

“ _ A maiden fair I thought I had/Twas an assumption truly my bad/Had I known what I slut had I/Perhaps sooner with you I’d lie… _ ” He growled out, speeding up the pace.

Rolling his hips, Nelson would press a hand to his stomach to feel the thrusts within. “I… Told you I wanted to meet you to forge our own bonds. I know your kind, and I know that you are a demon who enjoys such things. You think I’m surprised by you acting as I expected? You caught me off guard, for certain, but--”

Cutting himself off to cry out as Etrigan moved and smashed into his g-spot, the blue-eyed male panted raggedly whilst moaning as he moved to meet the thrusts.

“--ah… Fuck. But… But I… Wanted. This. You to… Get rough and fuck me senseless.” He gasped out, fingers grasping at the fabric. “So fuck me, fiend. Pound me until you fill me with your hellish essence, and claim me!” He was so demanding… but a request like that was one he would fulfill eagerly.

Pulling out, he savored the moment before he returned to hell and left Blood in his place.

“You know… Your inner demon is a lot hotter.” Kent joked into the cushion.


	7. John Constantine w/ Crossdressing & Chastity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iffy on consent in this one, so read with that warning in mind.

“Do… I have to?” The voice questioned from the bathroom.

Zatanna sighed. “We’re all getting into character, you’re going to stick out if you don’t. Come on.” She told him.

There was a heavy sigh, and the door swung open. And there was a pause from those in the room, eyes settling on him.

Many of them had ‘regular jobs’ for their disguises. Zatanna was a police officer, there was Corrigan as a barista, there was even Phantom Stranger as a construction worker. As for the last costume they had scrounged up, though.

“Ah.” Z said, rather unenthusiastically, looking over sharply at John, who shrugged. “You couldn’t get another costume?”

“Not in ‘is size, luv.” He remarked, looking him over with a critical eye. Though it was a bit odd to associate the individual before him with Doctor Fate, Lord of Order, it definitely was him.

Just, add a nun costume and there you’d go.

“Well, if that’s all settled?” The Spectre rose from the hotel bed. “I’d like for us to deal with this sooner than later.”

With agreement from the group, they headed out, and got into vehicles to go to their destination. A ghost town that didn’t know it was dead. When they’d tried to enter earlier, they’d been forcefully rejected since they didn’t fit. Only Constantine could go, and the people called him ‘detective’. So it stood to reason that with the right costumes, they could get in.

So, in they went. Zatanna headed off on her own, while the Stranger and Jim both went to their ‘jobs’ to investigate.

Constantine headed towards the church, since it wasn’t like Fate had a ride of his own. Parking on the street, he hopped out and opened the door for the nun, who sent him a frustrated look.

“Come on, luv, gotta get you to a covenant before you get snatched up.” John was being a tease, and the blond’s face flushed as he stalked ahead without the other.

Heading up the steps, he schooled his expression, ignoring the male behind him. “Hello Father. My name is Sister Kepharel. I was sent by the Order to join this humble house of the holy.” Kent explained, bowing her head low.

The man at the door looked surprised, then quite enthused. “Sister Kepharel, was it? We welcome you with open arms!” He grinned, spreading his arms wide. “Welcome to Saint Angelo Church.”

Kent dipped his head, a gentle smile on his face. Constantine nodded and headed away. “If the Sister needs anything else, send her to the station.” He stated, and hopped in his car.

He did some sleuthing, and investigating, but found no leads. Getting in contact with Zatara, she reported similar. No word from the divine spirit or the Phantom. And radio silence from the church.

“Maybe you should go check on him?” Zatanna suggested, and though the magi grumbled, the Englishman did end up setting off to go check up on the other man.

They said the nun was in the back room when he went looking. The door shut behind him, the lock clicking. He cursed quietly, turning back. But no dice. So deeper in he went.

‘Sister Kepharel’ was bound on a cross, ass exposed. Red lines crossed the flesh there, and a rosary hung nearby. An odd strap ran around his waist, but when he looked closer, he could identify it.

A chastity cage.

The other blond sucked in a breath when he heard the door open and shut, the father entering with a crucifix. “Apologies, detective, but I wanted to make sure you saw the charlatan. This is no sister, but a depraved man who sought to fool our flock.” The priest ‘explained’, and he acted shocked.

“I feel it is only fitting to teach him the purpose of a woman, but I would not sully myself with his ilk. Would you please do the honors?” The older man asked, and wasn’t that a hell of a question. “Please, detective… For the sake of the town, we must purge this sinner, convert them.”

John took a moment, but slowly nodded. The cassock-clad looked pleased. So behind his companion he went, taking the holy oil offered and slicking himself up. Pushing in, he groaned softly.

“With this act, we bless this man, that he may become like the lord’s maiden that he so desired to be. We purge the sin from him, and fill him with your holy seed, that he be remade in your image and return to the flock as one of your blessed followers.” The man called out, and it was odd to fuck with such a loud audience, but there was no real getting around that. Kent, for his part, kept mostly silent, and kept his head down, which was the best he could do in such a situation. “Praise be!”

“Praise. BE!” He grunted in turn, and found himself cumming surprisingly quick. The blond fell limp against the cross, breathing rough and ragged.

As he backed away, he was stunned, watching as the blond’s form became more shapely. As the cage fell away with a clatter. And the blond male became a woman before his eyes, John’s seed dripping from her ass down her thighs and to the floor.

“Sister! Thou art holy once more!” The priest called, and freed the blonde, who staggered and almost fell. The priest caught her, however, and smiled at the ‘detective’. “Thank you, brother. Your blessings have revealed the maiden in the man!”

He was stunned as the magi was bustled past him. He took a moment to do up his pants and process it. So, it was the church they had to deal with.

Taking his departure, the darker-blond headed out the doors and went to find his companions, to tell them… Well, an altered story. But the full story all the same.

Jim rubbed his jaw. “The church changed Fate into a woman? Sounds like powerful magicks at work. We’ll have to go.” He remarked, hopping the counter and ignoring the shock and cries, following Zatanna and John, while Judas trailed after.

Returning to the church, they dealt with the priest, who turned out to be the ‘god’. A demon of some renown and power who had stolen the spirits of those nearby to play out it’s desires.

Kent was more than a little annoyed, sitting in the back of John’s car. “Next time, you play the nun, and I’ll fuck you.” He grumbled.

John only cast a look back. “At least we got there in time to stop it from stealing your virginity.”

Flustered, the hero pouted in the back.

It was a long ride.


	8. Wolverine w/ Blood & Gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tones of self-harm, read with care.

Logan’s senses were going a bit into overdrive as he scented the blood on the blond. He leaned back on the bed, face a bit flushed.

The mutant approached the magi, inhaling deeply through his nose to catch the hint of the natural smell beneath.

Leaning down, he dragged his tongue along the crimson splotched on the other hero. “What’s the occasion, bub?” he growled out, sliding a hand along the other’s side, feeling up the sluggishly healing gash.

“Needed to feel real…” Kent murmured, tilting back his head and groaning as the adamantium boned male delved his tongue into the wound and lapped up the viscous lifeblood.

“Next time, tell me. You know I can make you bleed far easier and less serious, and bring you back down.” James sighed, extending his claws and letting them trace along the skin.

The magi inhaled sharply at the sudden pressing of the wound, whimpering as more sanguine liquid ran from it.

His pants were ruined anyways, so they were shredded. The darker-haired slid between his legs and slammed in, a bit surprised at how easy it was.

“Lubed yourself with your own blood?” He remarked, noting the friction.

Nelson, though, shook his head. “Prepped before you showed up. With lube. I wasn’t going to use blood for that.” His face flushed a bit. “Last time wasn’t as great afterwards. Blood does not a good lubricant make.”

Wolverine grunted as he bent Doctor Fate further on himself, slamming in and digging in to the slash with his fingers to spread the blood around. Kent wailed, jerking in his hold and bucking his hips. All the same he threw back his head and came, painting his stomach pink as the cum mixed with his blood.

Logan finished deep inside with a grunt, and drew out, licking his fingers off before scooping up the blond and bringing him to the bathroom to clean him. “Alright. Let’s get you clean and dress that injury.”

Kent hummed his agreement, allowing the other to care for him. On days like this, the pain reminded him he was alive. For Logan, the smell of blood reminded him of the past left behind, and reminded him of the danger he posed.


	9. J'ohn J'onzz w/ Sensory Deprivation & Gagging/Blindfolding & Telepathic Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter features a unique writing, where I use 'they/he' to describe both J'ohn and Kent while bonded.

He could barely think. Barely breathe. His senses were distant, and dulled. The only thing that was certain was the presence of the other in his head.

‘ _ Are you comfortable? _ ’ He felt the other ask, heard it in his head. It was scarily familiar to his normal day-to-day, but this was trust. 

He didn’t reply, knowing that J’ohn could feel his acceptance and approval without the verbal. The other carefully opened up his mind, allowing them to mesh.

When their/his eyes opened, they/he could see the form of the magi below. Blindfolded, gagged, a headset to deafen him to the world, form bound tightly though not enough to cut off blood flow. It was the Martian who blocked off his sense of touch.

He was backseat in the mind of the alien who explored his body. Their/His hands wandered the form, and he took in the sensation of skin beneath their/his fingertips. He enjoyed it, sending appreciation to the other as they/he explored his body.

The contrast of green and porcelain was quite the sight, and feeling the way their/his body changed to better cover him was thrilling. He could feel each individual part of them/him, and could sense how each part moved and reacted.

They/He especially noticed how the form below them reacted. Inhaling through the gag and squirming with the sensation. Unable to resist, or get away. Hopeless, helpless.

There was a certain level of disconcerting as he watched, and even helped violate his form. But he was consenting. He was enjoying it. Enjoying feeling the other side as J’ohn’s cock slid inside, and the sensation of the tight chasm was almost too much.

Together, they/he brought both forms to orgasm, the shared sensations through their bond overpowering it, and forcing Kent back into his form.

Untied, ungagged, and free of all outwards influence, the blond lazily raised his gaze to the solid reds of his partner. “That was… certainly an experience…” He breathed out, still too weak in the legs to move or get out of bed.

With a smirk, the foreign hero joined his human on the bed, entwining their figures. “It was why I wanted to share it with you. We’ve grown close enough that the mental bonds we share are strong enough to allow this. So any time you wish to escape yourself...”

“Well, I can safely say, if it’s you… I don’t mind being fucked out of my body.” He flushed.


	10. Hal Jordan w/ Bodyswapping (NON-CON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features unwilling parties, and thus features non-con. Read with care.

When he woke up, it wasn’t in his own bed. It wasn’t even anywhere he recognized. He was in a room like a hotel and every inch of him ached. He slowly stretched, feeling a pain light in his shoulder and thrill down his spine. He looked to his wrapped arm and wondered what the hell he’d done… and why he was so toned.

Quickly, it began to click that nothing was right. Especially the emerald ring on his finger, which told him everything was wrong.

Heading to the mirror, he looked at the green eyes and ruffled brown locks, rugged features proclaiming him as Green Lantern.

“Shit.”

He had to think up a good way to figure out how to get back. Hal was definitely going to have a rough time with the tower since he had set up the defenses to be extra stringent when he went to bed last night.

Heading back for Earth, he had to ignore comms, and dismiss anyone who tried to stop him, heading for the tower. Luckily enough, the tower recognized his soul when he reached out, allowing him access.

Heading inside, he took some time to hunt down where Jordan was, and finally stopped when he saw himself…

And found himself looking back at Hal Jordan as the energy bonds of the tower seized him, locking him in place.

His eyes narrowed as his magic was restricted, watching the other hero move forwards. But he was similarly detained.

“So, should I ask why I woke up in your body?” He decided to question, but found his voice all wrong. Ah, he had swapped again. Hal was struggling, and stopped to look at him.

“You tell me!” His own voice shouted back, and he found himself glaring at the space-bound hero across from him as they settled back into their own bodies.

The bonds wrapped up, gagging him, and shoving his body to tightly wrap it. His form was highlighted by the strained material of his costume.

Hal at least looked sheepish as he tried to get free. “I don’t know why this is happening but--” he cut off as a particular strand of magic wrapped around his junk, eyes widening as he choked, the sensation like a firm hand squeezing gently in pulses.

Kent shifted uncomfortably, seeing the flush of the other’s face, though his own soon matched it as the bondage shifted, spreading him to a different position, clothes being shredded as magic hands frisked him. 

‘ _ Nabu really needs to fix the tower’s defense system _ ’ he blanched, then found himself gasping into the bond…

And found himself watching as his body struggled against the hands, his panicked blues locked on. The hold of the magic on his cock and the sight of his own form being violated causing his dick to throb uncomfortably, focusing on the show.

And then he was back to quaking as he was settled down to the floor. His hips somewhat raised and crotch towards the other who was lifted. Hal’s clothes were similarly shredded, and he could see the wound the other had first hand. It was rather garish, but it soon lit with a beautiful golden glow and healed.

He was then settled back down. Between Kent’s legs. His face flushed rather darkly, feeling the heated flesh against his own.

“Ah… I didn’t mean--” He choked as the tower slid him forwards, running his dick against the other’s unprotected pussy. “-- _ Fuck _ .” he groaned out instead of the apology he had planned.

Attempting to push away, the doctor was pulled back, body arching so his bonds would connect up with the pilot’s. Their bodies shoved against each other, he could only turn rather red as the other’s penis pressed rather heavily against his slit.

“Don’t. Don’t struggle. You’ll just make it worse.” Jordan was trying to tell him, though a similar gag soon slipped over his lips, and dragged him in close, their mouths practically pressed against each other. Intimate, staring into each other’s eyes, breathing the same air. Kent shuddered as he felt the other’s dick reacting, wanting to shut his legs but feeling the resistance that forced them apart. 

Everything seemed fine. They were still, they were silent. But then Kent was lifted, the hands returning as he felt them wrap up around his neck. Forcing the final artifact from his body, the Amulet of Anubis. His frisking properly completed, he was dropped down rather unceremoniously onto the other’s waiting member, sheathing in one fell swoop.

He cried out into the gag as his head was forced back into position, the bonds forcing them together. He struggled as much as he dared, but it only worked the other in deeper.

Hal growled, bumping their heads at least once. Trying to get the other to stop. To settle down. But it was too late. With a grunt and a curse lost to the magical gag, he came rather explosively, and breathed hard.

Feeling the other cum inside him, his expression turned rather red, and he made a noise into the gag before the sensation got him off. They quaked through the bond’s milking of the darker haired’s cock, and Nelson came once more following Lantern’s second shot in the dark.

Finally, the bonds began to dim as they tired themselves out. Kent dropped, and the other hero followed, popping out of his pussy.

Face flushed, Fate turned away, looking over to where he heard a door… And watched Nabu float in.

“Why did you turn off the wards?” he called out, voice a bit strained. The god waited a moment, watching them in silence. “Nabu?”

“ _ Oh, you’re back in the right form. I left them on to deter the soul in your flesh from escaping. _ ” He rather blandly remarked.

With all the vitriol he could summon, the blond gave a nasty glare to the other, then glanced to where the other hero was breathing hard, trying to recover after being forced through two orgasms.

Finally, he glanced back. “What caused the body swap, do you know?” he asked, forcing himself to sit back. Even as his pussy ached, and the jizz oozed out onto the Tower’s floor. “Or are you as unclear on that as you are on limits for your security systems.”

Nabu sent him a look that he could feel the disdain from across the room. He just didn’t give a shit about the God’s ire. “ _ There was a surge in power from the ring each time you traded places. I was attempting to trace it back to the source. Most probably, it was an enemy of the Lantern’s that wanted him disoriented and injured, and had it send out a spell that would trade his consciousness with someone else’s. The question would be why you in particular. _ ”

“I… was going to call you, Fate. I was attacked by a space witch, and I tried to open a league call to you so I could get information on what to do.” Hal explained, finally getting up. “But. Uh. I wasn’t in any shape to head back to earth and your comms were down. So I went to bed.”

Slowly dragging himself up, Nelson shook his head. “I’ll deal with the witch in a moment. I… Need to go clean myself after that… And Hal? Nothing about this leaves the tower.”

Needless to say, neither hero explained the situation to the rest of the league. Nor did they hold back when dealing with the witch. Though, both would consider if the other would do it again…


	11. Nightwing w/ Bondage & Toys

“So, Batman told me I need to practice my knots…” Dick had greeted him, carrying a tote into their apartment. The blond had looked up from where he was reading, staring at the box.

“Did he also say to practice butt-plugging the Joker?” Kent retorted, looking over the brimming contents.

Grayson looked a bit sheepish. “Actually, I was tired of tying knots so I wanted to blow off some steam and try new things.” He admitted, a bit flustered as he looked up with those bright, hopeful blues.

The older hero sighed fondly, closing his book and standing up, looking at what was inside. “...Is that a stock?” He inquired with furrowed brows, looking up to meet the darker haired’s gaze. He looked quite excited at that. Rolling his eyes, he nodded to the unspoken plea.

“Awesome!” Richard removed the stock pieces and worked on attaching it to the footboard… With shocking ease and speed. And a familiarity that definitely said he’d done that before. “Alright, hop in.”

With another roll of his eyes, the blond shed his clothes with a snap of his fingers, and climbed carefully into the device, letting the ex-sidekick lock him in.

“You know, you look good like that.” he commented, gaze hungrily locked on the blond’s form. Though his attention returned to the box of toys. He pulled out a number of them. “Alright, dildo, butt plug, or anal beads?”

Kent’s brow furrowed as he looked over the three. They were all jet black with blue highlights… and they were quite large. He swallowed rather thickly. “I’m… not sure any of those will fit.” he admitted.

“Oh, I promise, if you can fit my dick, any of these work! I’ve fucked myself, no worries.” He beamed, and Kent locked gazes, jaw lightly falling open.

Dick chuckled. “Alright, I’ll use the beads. Aaand these, and this.” He grabbed a ring and two clips, moving out of sight. The nightstand opened with a near silent noise as the drawer was opened. Hopefully for lube.

Then he felt the bed sink behind him. First, his cock was grabbed. He jumped a little, inhaling as the other fondled him. He groaned softly until he felt something slide on and down his shaft. Tight and unrelenting. “Cockring?” He asked softly, and got a hum of agreement. Next, the clips for his nipples, which hitched his breath.

“Alright. Now’s the fun.” Hearing the chuckle, Nelson could only feel as a slick digit rubbed against the ring of muscle, gently coaxing it to open. He softly panted as the finger worked inside of him, rubbing around for the bundle of nerves.

Grayson smirked to himself as he got a reaction, hips jolting as he prodded the blond’s prostate. The magi offered a moan, and Dick took it as a congratulations. He worked his second finger in, still brushing over the other’s sensitive gland to feel the fluttering of his walls.

“You know, you look great like this. Not as good as when you’re sucking my dick, or when you’re riding my cock. But your hole’s quite the sight. Eating my fingers like that’s its job.” He noted, and heard the other’s groan as he pushed in a third.

Tipping his head as if to see the other, knowing full well he couldn’t, the physician grumbled out his reply. “Stimulating my prostate like that and finger fucking me can definitely affect the results of a test like that.”

The millionaire's son laughed, and moved his fingers more vigorously. The sounds the bound hero was making were delicious, and he smirked to himself as he dragged the digits out slowly.

His thighs were shaking, and he was panting, face red and ass throbbing. “Richard--” Kent began when he felt the first slicked ball pressing in. Then another. The first bumped his prostate as the third forced him wider, and he inhaled sharply.

Nightwing forced the whole set of beads into Fate, until the handle was flush to his cheeks, and then he moved back in front.

Kent looked briefly confused, looking up… Until he saw the ravenette holding three remotes. He clicked the first, and he jumped as his cock twitched with the buzzing circlet keeping it captive.

The next to start up was the clamps on his nipples, which garnered a wild moan as his partner played with the speeds.

He waited for the final remote to be turned on, but the controls were set aside as the Bat’s legacy moved before him and dropped his pants. “Think you can keep from choking?”

A rather sharp glare passed his gaze as blues met and the older opened his mouth, taking the other into his mouth easily, without a worry about his gag reflex.

As a reward for his bobbing and sucking, he heard the click, and felt the balls in his asshole start to buzz. The sensation caused him to tense, and he barely kept from coughing as the sensation distracted him and caused the other’s head to meet the back of his throat.

He could barely focus on anything with all the vibrating toys.

The other enjoyed his mouth rather thoroughly before abruptly pulling out and moving behind him. He was rather confused until he felt the handle grabbed again, and the buzzing beads were dragged out of him one by one.

His spine arched, and he cried out as they were angled to drag along his prostate. Then, almost viciously, they were shoved back in. Slowly fucked on the toy, he couldn’t keep his voice silent. It was too much, and he felt his cock throbbing.

His eyes rolled back as he had a dry orgasm, the cockring keeping him from any satisfaction of cumming. But the pulsations of his hole around the toy only heightened the pleasure.

Richard enjoyed the sights and sounds, but more than anything he wanted to get in on the action. So a final tug and the toy was pulled free. Although he enjoyed the whine of the other, he clicked that toy off and pushed himself onto the bed and into the other.

“Dick!” Kent gasped out and the man in question grabbed the stocks so he could fuck with leverage and force, grinding into his lover’s sensitive spots again and again.

The first Robin wasn’t just a hero in his own right. He was the son of the Bat who’d made his name. He was smart, a survivor for a reason. It meant he knew what he was doing. So when he moved to a different pace, it wasn’t just because he wanted to change things up. He intended to drive the magical mentor of many to madness with his member.

He leaned in close, bending the other a bit to do so. “Beg me, and I’ll take off the cock ring.” He grinned out of the other’s sight, but it was obvious in his voice as he moved back, the slower pace letting him build the other back up for his next climax.

To his surprise, though, the normally proud male didn’t exactly fall flat on his pleas. He arched his back, rutting with his hips. The words that left his lips were desperate and his tone was needy, wanting. “Richard, please, please, fuck me! Fuck me harder, and cum inside. I-I…. I wanna feel you, more than anything.”

Grayson chuckled to himself, pulling back. “And what about this?” he asked, grabbing the other’s seemingly forgotten penis. But the other shook his head out of sight.

“D-don’t care. I just need you, please.” He gasped out. And, well, with such a plea, who was he to disagree? Grabbing the blond’s hips, he went whole-ham and fucked the other relentlessly. His own orgasm built rather quickly with the rather tiring speed, but he kept up the pace, a bit less accurate, though. But when he slammed into the other’s prostate, and came, he was shocked by the scream that left the blond’s lips.

Pulling out, he found the other limp, and carefully freed him from all the toys, set aside to clean. Collecting the other in his arms in bed, he cuddled up, and went to sleep. They’d talk tomorrow.


	12. Brainiac w/ Oviposition (NON-CON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter contains non-con elements. Read with care.  
> Based off the Injustice 2 games

“The Lords of Order understand that I shall bring order to the galaxy. Under my dominion, all shall be rightfully managed… But I find myself lacking in something.” The mechanical entity turned to the faithful servant of the lords.

Kent slightly tipped his head, blanked out whites resting on the other. Waiting for more information. The self-titled collector approached, reaching out a hand, tracing along the helm. “You represent something unattainable. Magic. I desire it. There is no questioning that, of course, but I would not risk our alliance to seize it from you.”

The assurance, at least, was welcome. But the Lord of Order spoke up for both vessel and god. “It seems there is more to that statement. Speak it.” He lifted his head, ever the proud entity.

Brainiac smirked, something vicious. The conquer of worlds to the being of the stars mortally bound. “I wish to collect all things. I desire something that would hold a fragment of magic, that I might learn its secrets in time.”

The blond’s eyes narrowed behind the slits. “The helm will not be yours.” He remarked, reaching up to catch the hand. But the other withdrew it.

“On the contrary. I do not want that. Nor would I ask it of you. I wish the use of your vessel for an experiment.” A green hand lifted a seed. “As one might garden, a seed planted in the right spot might yield fruit. This will capture excess magic, inherent in your form, and create a magic-heavy yield. It will be of no harm to yourself, of course.”

Although the man beneath the helm might have protested, there was little need for the Lord to be concerned. To further partnership with the other, they would not spare any expense. “I shall leave my vessel in your capable hands. But know that if you harm him, there is nothing that will protect you from my wrath.”

Reaching up, Nabu removed the helm, which was set aside with delicate hands while the ship’s tendrils wrapped around the blond to constrict him. Kent blinked away the control on him, and jerked in the restraints, panicked browns alighting on the mechanical entity.

Those soulless eyelights seemed practically gleeful as he was brought over to a nearby table. His attire was removed with such efficiency that he hadn’t even a moment to hide his form before he was being spread before the alien, a gag in place to keep him from casting.

“That the lords would choose such a flawed vessel…” Brainiac murmured, drifting curious green digits to the blond’s lower lips, delving between to collect the dew gathering. Lifting the liquid to his tongue, he would sample it, and smile with a degree of malintent.

“But, your magic concentration and fertility are both quite high for most humans. I suppose I can understand their choice.” He remarked, collecting a separate tendril from the ship. That one had what seemed to be a nozzle, and a clear tube with the seeds.

The Coluan pried him open, to his pained whines and muffled screams. It hurt. He hadn’t really been prepped in ages, let alone had intercourse. But the alien didn’t care, too busy forcing him to reveal his depths to the unfeeling machine.

The high-intellect entity retrieved a tool to open the final resistant part of him, then sprayed his internals with something. He squirmed, trying to resist the effects.

He felt uncomfortably hot, and empty. His walls quaked around the instruments. His toes curled, and he felt a brief moment where he could feel his mana intimately pooling.

Then the device was pressured in, and started up.

His body’s natural response was to struggle against the foreign objects being unceremoniously lodged in his womb. He cried out into the gag, felt tears prick at his eyes and run back through faded golden locks.

He watched with abject horror as his stomach swelled by the machine’s hands, until finally he watched it empty… But that wasn’t all. He felt the click as the hose was detached, and a new one came down to replace it.

It slipped in easy, snapping into place with the old nozzle, which was then opened as something seeped in to fill him. A chilled liquid which caused him to quake and struggle anew. Then the other pulled out the instruments and the hoses and the nozzle… But nothing followed it.

Instead, the genius brought his fingers to his entrance, three fingers pressed into the gaping hole, the other two pinching his clit. With a motion like a flick, the blond felt his world slip from him, orgasming harder than ever before. When he could see again, see the sick satisfaction in that smile, he felt dread rise… but not as much as the heat. Again, he gestured, and again Kent fell apart.

He lost sense of time as the other brought him to his highs and finger fucked him onto what felt like another plane of existence. But eventually he felt himself losing the fight and conking out. Unconscious at last.

When he awoke, he was fine. As if the whole event was a dream. Clothed, and lain out on a bed of wires, the helm carefully by his head.

Brainiac said nothing to him on the matter when he attempted to ask the other of the events, only offering a sharp smile, and informing Kent that he was “Too busy researching for that.”


	13. Doctor Doom w/ A & B & O (NON-CON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning again for non-con elements. Read with care.

“Quite the prize.” Victor murmured to the bound blond. From another earth, he had been gotten. A world where he was powerful, a godly being. And yet, even so…

Blues glared at him from his position so low to the ground. His ass lifted for ease of access for the monarch.

Gloved fingers ran between his labia, teasing his puffy, dripping slit. “And, to think, you should react so strongly to my presence.” He’d only just entered musk when he was told of one of his newfound prisoners coming into heat.

It was almost painful, adjusting his pants to free himself. He spread the other, caressing him to urge his body to open up.

“Normally, I might claim you before an audience… But I simply could not wait, or share this with anyone else.” He knelt by the blond, sinking his teeth into the other’s pheromone gland by his neck.

Drawing back, seeing how the other lost his fight, he removed the gag. “You’re mine now. So do your best to accept this.” He remarked, moving back behind him to rub his cock against the Omega’s needy hole.

The other spoke, so softly he couldn’t quite hear it. So he slapped the other’s hip, enjoying the cry. “Louder. I will not suffer to listen to such quiet thoughts. Better you keep your mouth shut, else.”

“I said… be… gentle, please...” The magi grit out, gaze on the floor.

Such a request… It was hard not to deny it, moving aside to get oil to slick himself, moving in once more. “I shall be easy on you… Unspoilt, unclaimed, you are worth more to me loyal than you would be were you injured in more than simply pride.”

Though, to his surprise, when he pushed in, it was a perfect fit. He glided in, hilting in one go. The blond’s head was tossed back, and he moaned loudly, breathing hard and eagerly.

It was quite the sight, watching him pant and drool as he slipped himself out and slammed home. Again and again. He did not bear fully leaving the hot heat of the soft form beneath him. He held his hips from where he was bound and went at him.

The abuse was taken in stride, the pitch of his moans hitching higher and higher. Pleading, begging. Such needy pleas leaving his lips like prayers to his Alpha.

The Latverian conquered the hero, from his mind, down to his biology, even his spirit he held enthralled. Breaking him in on his cock was such a delight, feeling the growing of his tie.

Beyond ready, he forced himself all the way in, knot shoving past the hole and growing to lock them together. And as it did, he unloaded inside his new breeding toy. The magical concubine offered one last cry before his head thudded against the bindings, expression dazed. Fucked out, blissful in his submission as his instincts took over.

The torrent of his virile seed filled the otherworldly being, with nowhere to go but deeper in. To trickle into his deepest, darkest crevices and fill them with the other’s ownership. To paint his insides white with his king’s desires.

It took some time for the blond to recover, let alone the swelling to go down.

“I’ve never had such a perfect fit… Truly remarkable. I’m quite pleased my people found you amongst the riff raff. That you could take my knot on first breeding… I look forward to using you again and again.”

The blond tilted his head away, but Doom reached down to force his gaze back. To meet those tearful blues.

“I understand. A willful Omega such as yourself would not want such things. To be impregnated by a foreign power. To have your independence stripped away by your own body’s betrayal. But I shall provide for you now. You will know power and comfort both, and you needn’t worry about anything more.”

Shaking his head, the paler shook with his sorrow. “I don’t… I didn’t… Didn’t want this. I… P-please, d-don’t…” He whimpered. But as much as his lover would protest, Victor would not hear of it.

“You are mine now. Your opinion is of little concern, for it will match mine, in time. You shall be my queen, until I find a prize more perfect. But I will not cast you aside. No, I would not let you from my grasp until my kingdom fell around me. You shall bear my heirs, and you shall come to learn your lot in life.”

The prisoner was silent, gaze hollow and empty.

To draw back a bit of that spark, he tipped the other’s head towards him. “Tell me, slave. What did your people call you?”

“Does… it matter?” he asked softly. To the nod, he let his gaze sink, to keep from looking at the other. “...They… called me Kent.” To that, he would smirk, rubbing his hips. His queen, Kent. The Omega lord of another realm… Yes.


	14. The JSA w/ Group Sex

It hadn’t been many weeks since the world went to hell. There had been a mistake in a lab that led to a virus leaking out. It had taken all the time, and no time at all to spread, and it seemed almost ingenious.

The virus infected individuals and would kill them, unless they had sexual relations with an immune individual. To be immune was rare, however, and many of them passed from the exertion of keeping up with the demands of loved ones to keep them alive.

The purpose for the virus was unknown. The only thing that was clear was that survival remained in sex.

The JSA had been hit rather hard after the infection. They weren’t even at half-power most of the time, which meant keeping up with the villains had become a struggle. They were close to their wits end when they heard the news about the ‘cure’.

The issue just seemed to be finding a willing immune individual.

Doctor Fate had arrived late. Too late to do anything, really. He’d swept into the Brownstone, looking pristine and untouched. Seeing the state of everyone else, though, he’d rushed over, magic at the ready, but was calmed rather easily by Green Lantern.

“It’s alright, Kent. We’re not in a place you can really help us. I’ll give you the rundown.”

So the magi had listened, silent and stoic as ever. Listening to the words of their team’s leader. Finally, he nodded once, solemnly and turned away to leave. “I will return shortly. I intend to learn more.”

Shortly had stretched into two days. When he returned, their conditions had worsened.

“You’re back.” Carter did sound a bit surprised. As though he expected the blond not to return. But Fate did nod… And took off the helm, setting it aside. “You shouldn’t…”

“The infection is of no concern. I took the time to study the immune and alter my form to match. I verified this already, and received confirmation from testing and scans. Hence the delay.”

Alan looked up, eyes a touch wider. “You’re immune, then?” He asked, a hint of hush to his voice, gaze darting around. The words were dangerous after all.

Kent dipped his head. Neither a yes, or a no. But his words clearly suggested he did know. “I might have an offer for you, of course, regardless of if I am or am not.”

He did not keep his voice down, unlike Alan, which drew some eyes. Though his position was relaxed. He could safely take most of them on, or worst case he could just leave. They would be hard pressed to force his hand. 

“So, what’s the deal? Assuming, of course, you were.” There was a more casual conversational tone, though Scott moved to position himself a bit closer. To catch the other’s words and motions easier.

“Simply, watch over the helm, and keep me safe. I offer myself to the entirety of the JSA. We continue on making sure justice is served, and helping the immune. No one tries anything funny with the others similarly immune.”

The offer was fairly simple. They’d have a constant source for keeping the virus at bay, as long as they kept him safe and secure. They didn’t need to worry about getting an immune and breaking their own vows and oaths. And they watched after another powerful artifact to keep it safe.

Jay, who had been otherwise quiet, spoke up. “Say we agreed. What then?” He was curious, and a bit concerned for the other. They’d been with the JSA for so long, their bonds were more than strong.

Kent’s face did get a bit red, gesturing a bit as though it were obvious. “I’d say that much doesn’t need to be explained. The helm can easily be put in the vault, or given to another. Aside from the viruses… Unique requirements, everything continues as it would otherwise. I’ll simply stay here at the Brownstone, and you merely need say if you’re succumbing to the virus.”

Carter moved first, grabbing the blond’s face, tilting his head back as he held his jaw tightly. “You understand that you’re going to be used, and even abused at times to keep up with us?” His glare was sharp, and though there was a speedster in the room, no one dared move, except the blond himself, who pried the hand off his jaw easily to speak.

“How about I be a bit more blunt. I am offering for the Justice Society members to fuck me. Readily, whenever they need. I went so far as to alter my very being, that you might have ready access to an immune individual. Consider it an apology of sorts, for not having been here when it first went down. So, am I prepared for what this entails? Perhaps not. I don’t think anyone could be. But it’s my choice to make, and I want to see this world thrive when others might have abandoned it. So the question is mine. Do you agree to my terms?”

Alan moved, gently pressing a hand to Carter’s chest, who moved back. “Can we have Doctor Mid-Nite verify?” He queried, getting a slight quirk of a smile and a nod.

A quick enough process. Kent headed to the medical labs alongside the senior members, where they broached the topic to the other Doctor, who discussed things rather clinically.

After all, they were both Doctors.

“He’s telling the truth.” The Doctor noted, as his scans told him so. “He’s immune. Also, anxious.” That comment was a side remark to the magical hero, who ducked his head a bit. “Not that I don’t understand why. But yes, sexual intercourse with him would allow for recovery for all of us.”

Kent slowly went to push off the bed, but a hand held him down. Hawkman peered down at him with a sharp gaze. “Here’s the deal, blondie. Most of us here are in dire straits. So it may be best if you get comfortable and we take care of things.”

He was more than a little flustered, but shook his head. “A bed may not be the best. And a medical bed is unsanitary. A gurney might be better, given it’s designed to be easily cleaned. Plus, you could position me easier.”

So, up he was gotten, a gurney brought around and he paused before beginning to shed his clothes. He stopped short of pulling it off, hesitating. “Look, if you need a moment…” Alan began, but Fate shook his head.

“No it’s… Ah. I’d just rather give a bit of a disclaimer. That… Well. With the changes and whatnot, I sort of… Left things a bit… different.” He remarked, then shucked off his clothes… and yeah. That was a vagina.

“I can’t get pregnant-- I double checked. But ah, normally Nabu doesn’t bother with any sort of equipment, so it’s rare I even bother with genitalia. I just never bothered to switch it around, since it didn’t matter. But, well…” he trailed off, carefully shifting to lay himself down.

It wasn’t to anyone's surprise that Hawkman moved between the blond’s legs first, shifting them aside and sliding out his cock, pressing up against the other.

Murmuring some words, Kent reached down, slightly spreading himself, face flushing. But when Hall pressed in, he found the other to be the perfect size and right amount of wetness for him to fill him.

“There’s a prep spell?” He asked, conversationally. Bursting into laughter on the table, the tomato-red hero nodded wordlessly. “What, for all the midnight mass-orgies?” Reply eaten up with a gasp, Carter ignored it to shift his legs for a better position, to better hit the spot that had Fate arching off the table.

He managed rather quickly, and brought Fate with him, pulling back with a huff as he tucked himself away and headed out. Probably to get the others.

With a snap of his fingers, the mess was cleaned from between his legs.

Jay moved up next, with a hint of hesitation. But honestly, no one was in a position to be ashamed when it was the difference between life, or withering away to death. He plunged in, and groaned at the tight heat pressing against him. And, well, he sort of understood why Hawkman was so quick about it. He moved rather quick, though suppressed himself for the most part. But he was getting close, and he wasn’t entirely sure the other was. So, the obvious solution? Vibrating fingers.

Kent managed a choked sound, full body tensing as his head whipped back and he came with a wordless, soundless scream. He panted harshly as Jay pulled out, and his hand was shaking as he lifted it to snap.

Mid-Nite moved to his head, as Alan moved between his legs. “I’ll need your help with this, doctor.” he remarked, stroking the other’s face to trace to his lips.

“Of course.” Kent responded, though spread his legs and nodded to Scott. His fingers twitched a bit as he undid the other’s costume enough to watch his dick spring out. Hard from the sounds no doubt. He guided the cock into his mouth moaning softly around it as Lantern really put him through his paces.

He wasn’t as experienced in oral, but the other didn’t seem to mind, taking it gradually, and letting him control the pace. He was careful of his teeth, head bobbing and cheeks hollowing. He certainly gave it his best. And was rewarded with a spluttering, followed by a quick mouthful. He coughed, spilling the semen over his lips and mouth, the gurney, his chest, and the floor.

WIth a snap, it was cleaned, in time for a construct to pinch his clit. Just enough friction to urge a cry from him, cumming on the other’s still pulsing member.

Pulling out, the trail of cum linking them still for a moment, Alan didn’t look up as the door opened. His focus went to making himself presentable as Nelson aided Charles, a snap cleaning the messes up.

He didn’t have too much time before Sandman was occupying his pussy, and Mister Terrific had a hold of his head to take control.

By the time they were done, he didn’t have the time to clean himself much as Starman and Atom Smasher took over.

He had a brief moment to breathe, and managed to murmur a spell to clean up when Liberty Bell clambered up to take his mouth and Hourman moved behind his wife to press into another’s sopping cunt.

Honestly, the fact his hands became occupied was rather lost on him, working to help everyone get off.

Even a few of the younger heroes arrived. Stargirl, Johnny Thunder. Some of the more busy ones showed up, like Wildcat and Powergirl. She was aggressively rough, grinding their sexes together with complete domination over the magi, who could only whimper softly as he was brought to his limits.

By the time they were done, Kent was more than tired, head lolling a bit. He still managed to lazily lift sticky fingers and snap, cleaning the cum that seemed just about everywhere… Even his hair, to his mystification.

Even so, everyone certainly seemed better, and livelier.

Alan slipped over with a blanket to cover him, which he curled into physically as he forced himself to get up. His legs were shaking, and that caused a laugh to slip out from his lips. More than a little embarrassed as he moved to the bed and laid down gently.

“So, you’re still sure you want to do that whenever we want?” The other hero inquired. Though, he was a bit stunned to see the wide smile and nod.

Kent’s gaze drifted to the gathering making their way out. “They’re happy, aren’t they? For the first time in a while, they have hope. This virus isn’t something they need to fear. They don’t have to worry about what will become of them, or the world. There’s no worries about the Justice Society retiring because everyone became too weak, or their morals collapsed to hurting innocents.”

Nodding to himself, the blond cleared his throat, still a bit hoarse despite the spell to help that. “We live to help people, Alan. Some more than others. My body, my form… It was always something that had been changed to make me who I was. It was changed to best help people. For a time, that meant being Nabu’s vessel. And now, I choose the way I help.”

The other magical hero could understand, slightly nodding.

“Besides, what’s a bit of embarrassment between friends if it means that we don’t die? The price of failure is too high to let my pride stop me from this...” Though Nelson did bite his lip, as though stopping himself from continuing.

Tipping his head, the group leader raised a brow. “I’m sensing a but, or an and.” The other blond noted, and his companion flustered rather brightly.

The words he mumbled were lost.

“I’m sorry?”

“...I… also don’t mind the mindblowing sex. Certainly helped decide for me.”


	15. Phantom Stranger and The Spectre w/ Spitroasting

Getting in between the arguing pair was never a wise idea. When The Spectre got upset with The Phantom Stranger, most people moved out of the way.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t an option on the Watchtower.

So, at great personal risk, the helmed hero launched himself between them, ripping open a portal to drag them to a different place.

That had earned their ire, and the vengeance of god and the man who walked alongside mankind apart… Well, they weren’t ones to be trifled with.

Even still, Kent didn’t take things laying down. “ _Enough! You almost took out the Watchtower. If you must fight, you can do so elsewhere, where there is no one to harm._ ” The Lord of Order, in particular, wouldn’t allow them to get away with such chaos-causing.

With a gesture from each, he was thrown to the ground, helm ripped off and sent flying. When he tried to rise, he was chained, bound.

The two continued their fight, arguments rising. Then the ghost turned his attention to their audience. “Then the matter is simple. We settle this with our unbiased third party.”

“And how shall we settle a debate borne of bad blood with an unrelated individual?” The phantom retorted, though the spirit only smiled back.

“By forging new bonds. Getting our aggressions out and dealt with in a healthier fashion than fighting.” He seized the blond’s face, leaning in. “Do you disagree with that assessment, Doctor?”

He held his tongue, though didn’t disagree. His bindings were loosened, and he could rise. What did surprise him was being lifted into a kiss, tongue tangling with the older hero.

Hands explored his form. Two sets. Lips pressed along his jaw, and down his neck, though his lips were still occupied.

His form moved against the others, uncertain of why, exactly. But his body was touch-starved, and craved the affection afforded him by the immortal duo’s searching.

Clothes were shed faster than he expected. Though, care was afforded to them, set aside gently in piles. He didn’t really mind the helm being mistreated, if he were honest. Nabu was a dick at times.

Kent found himself stripped bare before the two, and it was odd the attention on him. Any attempts to reach out were often dismissed.

His head tilted back, his throat was offered to the two, who spent time engraving teeth marks in his flesh, proclaiming their claim. Hickeys sucked and nibbled and overlaid. He could barely keep quiet, trying to stifle the sounds he made. Though, that seemed to egg them on. To try harder, to take his member in hand and give it lazy tugs.

Then, he felt a pressure, urged into bending. Head held at waist level, he opened his mouth to express confusion. But the other’s gland bumped his lips, the ghostly member playing at his mouth, begging entrance.

He went a bit slow, unfamiliar with this. He felt cool fingers rubbing at his rim, sliding in with a slick sensation.

The magi between them worked at keeping up with either of them. His head gently bobbing as he licked and sucked at the head of the cock ahead, and his hands settled on The Spectre’s hips as he shifted his stance a bit wider for The Phantom Stranger to work his digits in and out, spreading him.

A hand reached around to grasp at his weeping dick, stroking at it as the other began to press in. He groaned as the man at his mouth took that as the moment to thrust into the hot cavern that awaited him.

Hands at his hips pulled him back onto the waiting penis that pressed into the presented rosebud, issuing a groan from the blond as he was all but pulled off the spirit’s member.

But a hand caught in his hair, yanking him forward, all but off the male behind him, urging the throbbing desire deeper down his throat. He gagged wordlessly.

Back and forth, they fucked him with a rhythm. Never too far off one, and never too long being filled with the other.

Tears filled his eyes and streamed down, more from the aggressions of the first, than the actions of the second. When they came in tandem, he did choke, but the semen was fucked down his throat all the same, and he merely spluttered when he came up for air.

The Stranger pulled free, then wrapped arms around him to lift him with apparent ease. “Careful now.” He murmured, looking to his compatriot with a hint of tiredness. “We have to be gentle with him, if he’s to withstand us and maintain being our peace.”

The Spectre merely smirked. “I won’t break him. Not that easy. But we’ll have him adjust to our preferences in time.”


	16. Joker w/ Roleplay (NON-CON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This features non-con elements. Read at your own risk.

He had gotten into online things lately, given the advent of the phone, and a rather abundant amount of time. So, that being said, he decided to explore the internet.

He became intrigued with roleplay, and often found excuses to try roleplaying scenes. He had found a partner on a particular site, and found them very much interested in Doctor x Patient shenanigans. He had written up the equivalent of a self-insert, while the other had come up with such an interesting if wild character.

It had been with some hesitation that he had agreed to meet up. He had admitted to being an actual doctor when the other had commended his medical accuracy. The other claimed to be a stand-up Comedian.

The hesitation wasn’t just from the other being a stranger. Part of it also was that their roleplays of late had gotten rather sexual, and their characters often acted out scenes that wouldn’t exactly be minor-friendly. So, he was a bit curious about where the other intended to take their meeting.

He pulled up to the location, and felt a rather cold chill run up his spine. An abandoned medical facility… Really? He parked his car, and sat. Staring at the sight. Well, that answered the question of what the other wanted from their meeting.

The blond figured, worst case, he would just teleport out of there. No need to worry about what-ifs.

Kent did regret that he had, in fact, dressed up. The doctor’s coat was a bit flimsy for his tastes. But the stethoscope made him feel a bit less vulnerable. A comfortable weight around his neck.

Striding into the facility, he adjusted his mask- now a safety precaution against whatever could be in the air- and the clipboard he held rather tightly to his chest.

He headed in, past the abandoned wings and the empty rooms. Into the depths towards the ER. It wasn’t really clear to him why he thought that was the place. But it felt right. He really should have stopped earlier, though.

His thoughts were interrupted by casual whistling, and a light in one of the rooms.

Entering, he was rather surprised to see it was in good shape. Well maintained and refitted to look almost sterile. He stopped a bit short of the curtains around the bed, through, hesitating.

“Doctor Nelson, may I come in?” He asked.

The curtains were thrown aside, and his clipboard hit the floor. Vivid greens bore into his as a purple-clad hand seized his tie. “Doctor, I’ve been waiting~!” He was tugged in and pushed down, a gasp leaving his lips.

“You are delightfully like your character, Nelson, I will admit.” He remarked, climbing onto the bed and rubbing at the front of the blond’s pants. His eyes narrowed imperceptibly at the lack of a bulge.

“Joker…” He breathed out as the mask was ripped from his face and replaced with needy lips pressing against his. It was beyond intense, the hands tearing his clothes from him and baring him before the Clown Prince of Crime.

The other paused between his open legs, clicking his tongue as he saw what was there. “Really, you shouldn’t have.” He noted, the flatness of the tone making the blond hesitate to breathe.

A cry pulled free as he was pressed down into the bed, and a tongue delving between his lower lips. It felt deliciously good. Uncomfortably good. The gasps and moans that left him weren’t entirely willing.

“Like a little canary, crying out for more. You sing so sweet, doctor. I’d like to hear the sounds when I fuck you.”

He lined up, only to find a hand blocking his path. Flushed, eyes wide, the blond shook his head. “H-hold on. I--”

Joker pried his hand away, rubbing up against his now exposed hole. “Speak now, or forever hold your peace. But don’t think about stopping me before I’m good and ready.”

Swallowing thickly, there were tears in the doctor’s eyes. “I-I haven’t. Been with anyone before like this, and I’m not on protection. I-I’d rather get you off with something--” He cut off as the other slammed in, a scream leaving him, spine arching uncomfortably off the bed.

“I like to pop cherries, toots, and it’s not my fault you didn’t prepare. I did tell you to dress up, and come prepared for anything, didn’t I?” He retorted, reaching down to tangle a hand in those thick locks, yanking his head around.

Joker’s smirk was rather cruel when he opened his lips. “Thanks, doctor! My dick was hurting awfully bad, and my balls are heavy and full! Letting me use your body like this, well, it’s beyond great! Write me up a prescription for next time! AHAHAHAAHA!” He laughed that horrible, hideous laugh, holding his leg high for a deeper angle.

He came, noxious and green, and stroked the blond’s face as the other quaked beneath him. “Now, I think I ought to have mentioned you could get addicted to this, huh? Oh well!”


	17. Assorted Watchtower Individuals w/ Stuck in a wall

Mortified was one of the words that could be used to describe him. Embarrassed would be another. And one bold enough might even say ‘aroused’, though their correctness would certainly be unconfirmed.

“Ah… A sexual relief position?” He asked the other, more than a bit hesitant. “And this is a mandatory shift?”

Batman slowly nodded. “It was recently put in place after the third outbreak in aphrodisiacs, and the eightieth case of a hero admitted to medbay for ‘stress relief’.” He even used air quotes, eyes narrowing behind the cowl.

Kent shifted in his seat, a tad uncomfortable. “I can make time, I suppose. Just… Nabu will not be involved. For rather clear reasons. A Lord of Order would not be willingly subjugated like that. And Nabu may fight others.”

Bruce had agreed.

And, shortly thereafter, the blond found himself in a hole in the wall, shapely hips jutting out and pussy on display. He’d forgone any costume, aside from some spare they had for heroes who didn’t want their identities revealed when they were on duty. A wig and a mask, and some haphazard fishnets and heels.

It was all uncomfortably effeminate.

Even still, he didn’t mind. It was a duty, after all, that kept him in that place. Being uncomfortable reminded him of that. Even as the first set of hands grabbed his hips.

This figure had gloved hands, and quite the long dick. It easily pressed into his depths, and he gasped out wordlessly as he felt it try to go deeper. He heard a mumbled apology, but couldn’t quite tell who it was. There was no good way to peek, either, so he tried to guess off a number of things.

It was really only the odd metallic sensation when his hips were gripped that told him that they were wearing something on their finger. A lantern, probably.

They finished loudly, pulling out. They did at least take a moment to clean him up a bit before moving on, so it probably wasn’t Guy.

After that, it was a rock-hard member, and an iron-clad grip. He felt the brush of a cape, and wondered distantly if it was the Man of Steel.

Following that, it was a bit harder to tell. He thought he heard clicking at one point, like a camera going off. But it was either a hallucination, an unrelated sound, or Booster Gold.

He was hoping the former.

There was someone who fucked him who felt like every thrust sent a literal jolt up his spine. They held his hips almost too tightly, and apologized for it, rubbing the spots. If he had to guess, it was probably Shazam. He’d heard about his mission to fight an Incubus, so that could have been the reason.

A rather metallic feeling was one that he hadn’t expected. It buzzed so violently, and whirred so much, his legs felt like jello, and he needed a bit of a break. Given the odd air currents, he supposed it must have been Red Tornado. Which. He didn’t really want to think about that.

There was another vicious fucking that felt like scales scraping up the back of his legs. Which meant probably Aquaman, and probably that he was being blue-balled by the wife.

There was someone who was so quick, he barely even realized anything had happened until his pussy gushed out a fresh load.

He’d felt more than a few fingers, tongues, and even on one occasion a tendril snaking between his legs to rub relentlessly at his clit until he came.

When his time was finally up, hands returned to his hips, but gently guided him out. Batman looked him over a bit curiously, it seemed, but he said nothing.

“Your shift is over. You should probably clean up and get dressed.”

He nodded wordlessly, and took the offered cape of the other. Carefully removing and magicking clean the attire and wig, he headed out to the showers, to take some time and clean himself externally, as well as magick out his internals.

The last thing he needed was a baby, after all.

Once he had showered and dressed, he drifted towards his assigned room on the watchtower, head low.

“Fate, you good?” He heard one of the heroes ask. Dove, another being of Order.

Kent offered a sheepish smile. “Long shift. I’m a bit tired. Going to rest up before I get back into things.” He replied, heading to bed.

It wouldn’t be long, though, before he was back on ‘Emergency Relief Duty’.


	18. Daredevil w/ Praise kink & Cock worship

The other couldn’t see the love in his eyes, couldn’t read the ‘I love you’s he mouthed wordlessly, couldn’t watch him come undone. It was a shame, and he wanted to give him something in return for missing out.

The room was quiet. The outside world drowned out with magic. The room was lit only by gentle candlelight. Cheap ones from the dollar store that were battery operated, but candle-shaped all the same.

“I know, at times, you regret that you can’t see us. Moments between us, things I might do. So, I want to do something for you that you can experience without sight.” Kent remarked to his lover, who hummed his appreciation.

He dragged his tongue from the base of his shaft to the head, pausing as his hands gently massaged the other’s sack. “I love every piece of you, but at times I think this is one of your best features. The perfect size to hit all the right places. The perfect girth to fill me up. And at times, it feels so good to help you get out that pent up desire.”

Nelson dipped his head to lap at the head, looking up to watch the other’s face. “The head of your cock is nice and rounded off in just the right way that it just glides into whatever hole I offer it. The glands are nicely shaped, and the foreskin is easy to pull back to lick up around the head. Not that there’s much there. You take good care of yourself, Matt, and it shows.”

He dipped his head to take in the other’s shaft, pausing at a point to pull down the foreskin a bit and lick the exposed skin. He moaned softly. “Another way I can tell you treat yourself well is the taste. I can’t say I’ve tasted much semen in my life, but from my little experience in the matter, I can safely say yours is the most enjoyable. Palatable, even at your worst, it’s a delight to suck your cock.” He almost murmured the words, but raised his voice enough to be heard.

The blond bobbed his head, taking in Murdock’s cock as deep as he dared, and then a bit further. He popped off with a lewd noise, and chuckled, low and husky. “If my gag reflex weren’t as sensitive today, I think I’d gladly choke myself on every glorious inch of you. It’s just so hard to get it all to fit.”

He felt the hand weave through his locks and pressure his head down.

“Enough talk then. Let me treat you.” He murmured, then engulfed the other in the heat of his mouth, and the tightness of his throat.

When he came, the blond swallowed it up, and smiled up at the other. “Love you, Matt.” He murmured, moving up the bed to cuddle. “I’ll try to show it more often…”


	19. The Flash w/ Wax Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't contain any sex.

“I need a really odd favor.” The blond had lifted a prim brow at the other’s request, stopping in the hallway of the station. The doctor had arrived on the request of one of the crime-scene detectives.

A slow nod, gesturing to himself. He was there, after all. But the other shook his head. “Not here. Uh, my office.”

Kent followed dutifully up the steps after the other, who seemed to practically vibrate in place. Nervous, perhaps?

The door closed behind him once he was in enough, the other zipping back in front of him. “So, one of our cases seems… Really off. And I wanted to test something, using my speed. I need to find out if it’s possible a speedster did it.”

A tipped head, the magi nodding slowly. “Alright. What do you need me to do, then?”

“Well, we’re gonna need a private location, a lot of candles, and some medical equipment.”

They separated to get the supplies, returning to a rented motel room. Less questions from them, and easy access.

Lain out on the bed, the older blond was hooked up to the machines he had gotten. “So, what exactly are we supposed to be testing?” he inquired, looking over.

Barry looked a bit sheepish. “Wax patterns. The victims were burned in a manner that suggested most of it was done at the same exact moment. It’s non-lethal, they were killed in another manner. But I wanted to rule it out all the same.”

With a slight shrug, the spellcaster let the other do as he would, sitting up at the behest of the other to undress a bit.

It took a few tries for the other to get the wax to work the way he wanted, but he could splatter the other with heated wax from the candles, into a rather similar spray pattern. Kent made a choked noise. Somewhere between a cry of pain and a moan. And his face flushed rather brightly.

He got up, grabbing his shirt, covering up the wax. “Ah, was that… all?” He asked, looking to the other for askance to leave.

With a slow nod, the Flash watched the doctor leave, wondering what that was about…


	20. Black Adam and Shazam w/ Aphrodisiacs & Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dub-con, but it's all magic, so take with a grain of salt.

It was to his surprise when Black Adam came to him. Even more so when the self-proclaimed ruler asked for help.

“You seek my aid?” Kent asked, lifting the helm and drawing it to him with a gesture. To see the mighty Teth so dismayed… It was a sight.

He looked annoyed, perturbed, and worried, all at once. “I would not bother any other with my affairs were they not a result of a mutual hero. I speak of Shazam. He arrived in Kahndaq for unknown reasons, and attacked me in private. He was in such an unhinged state, making rather crude comments, and attempting to influence me with a spell. I had thought perhaps it would be best to seek out someone who might be able to unravel whatever spell possesses him now.”

With a nod, the Lord placed the helm on his head, eyes lighting up to their usual vivid white. “ **_We shall endeavor to aid you, Teth-Adam._ ** ”

A portal brought them to Kahndaq’s borders, and the two flew to the isolated location that Shazam had chosen to harass the foreign leader. He was still there, sitting cross-legged and staring off into the distance. Pouting.

When he noticed their approach, though, he stood up, a vicious grin on his face, and glowing pink gaze. “Wowzers, you brought a new toy for us?!” He smirked, and sent a vivid fuschia bolt towards them. Splitting off to dodge it, the helm-clad cursed under his breath. It was worse than he thought.

It was a struggle to even land to get a proper defense up. “ **_This is far worse than you suggested._ ** ” He remarked to the other hero, holding the barrier against the fists and spells let loose on them.

“He has gotten worse. Do you think you have a spell for this?” Blackened gaze met pristine whites. “Or is the extent of your help buying time?” A gesture to their erected barrier.

The blond folded his arms over his chest. “ **_Would you rather I let this protection fall? As he attacks I am analysing the magic. The makeup of the spellwork, and the effects of them._ ** ”

The magic was concentrated, affected by something rather sinister. A corruption eating away at his magicks. He looked to the other within his containment. “ **_I’ll have to drop the shield. Move._ ** ” He couldn’t afford more warning than that, dropping the shield when the next lancing blow came for the shield.

He split off from Adam, who he lost track of.

The spell was difficult to weave. To pass the corruption and eat away at it, restoring the other. It would take time to take effect, so he hid to form the spell.

What Kent wasn’t prepared for was the assault coming from the back as well as the front.

Adam’s spell rippled through his form, and the Lord of Order dropped, spell flickering out. When he managed to drag his gaze up, he noticed the other’s pink-glazed eyes. The time he had lost track of the other must have been the moment he was caught. Struggling to stop the spread, he seized the helm and flung it far from him.

At least that way, Nabu could work on the spell, and cast it once it was ready.

Billy arrived, and once more was pouting. “I wanted to hit him.” He huffed, lifting the still struggling blond up. Though it wasn’t for long. The spell had him feeling flushed, cheeks heated and breathing heavy.

“You’re like a child at times.” Adam remarked, approaching, peering over the other. “Besides, I had a different consideration in mind than you did, Batson.” He pulled the costume from the willing form, which changed before their eyes.

Hands roughly groped his newly expanded chest, and the blonde gave a moan, pressing into the hold as the second set went around her hips.

Shazam hummed. “So, what, you thought I was gonna give you a pussy?” He inquired, leaning in to nibble at the neck of the Doctor.

Teth rolled his eyes. “I would not let you dominate me, even with this spell at play. Besides, a servant’s place is where their master bids them, so I presumed that Fate would have no objections. Ever the lapdog of Order.” His fingers slid along the slick slit present, roughly playing with the sensitive flesh there.

Kent wordlessly gasped, head leaned back against the other’s shoulder as she offered her neck towards the two. The attentions of the heroes were more than welcome, lifted between them.

Their attire was lost quite quickly, and they rutted against her unclothed. The weight of their hot members heavy at her back and stomach.

Thick fingers moved to her entrance, her body lifted for easy access. The two took their time marking their claims and toying with her before working her open for them.

Two cocks pressed at her freshly formed entrance, vying for control and for the position to press in. Her yielding form allowed both to slam home, and she screamed as they forced her wide open.

The two rutted against each other, the pulsing warmth of the other in such a tight canal both enticing and aggravating. A personal war of passion.

Helpless between them, Fate could only hold on, mind blanking out from the sensation of their rearranging her insides. She drooled and bounced weakly with every thrust from either of the two dominating forces holding her in place.

It felt like an eternity and no time at all as Billy finally groaned, biting down on her collarbone and pumping a burning hot load in her depths.

Adam lasted remarkably longer, though Billy was back at it in no time. The stamina of Atlas at play, most certainly. Adam managed a slew of words as he came, a torrent of semen leaking free, a mix from the two magic-based beings.

Nelson barely held on. If it weren’t for the gifts of his own god, he might not have survived long enough for Nabu to strike them with the spell, removing the lust.

The cum-coated heroine lay on the sands, gaze more than a bit vacant as he worked on breathing and recovering.

“Oh, gods.” Shazam murmured, moving in, reaching out cautiously for the blond… Who caught his hand in a vice grip. Vicious blues bore into his own, before drifting to Adam who looked more than slightly cowed by the woman before him.

“You. Are going to undo your magicks on me. You. Are going to apologize and explain. And the both of you are going to find a way to make it up to me, or I will show you a Fate worse than death. Do I make myself clear?”

A glare to first the black-clad villain, then to the red-clad heroic counterpart. Both, wisely, nodded. With a murmured spell and a gesture, she cleaned herself, inside and out. Standing slowly, she beckoned the helm, putting it on to redress. The costume reminiscent of his wife’s interpretation, though his form was far more shapely, and hair coiled down his cape and back, golden and straight.

Taking the time to clean himself up and tuck himself away, more than a bit sheepish, the youngest of the bunch shuffled uncomfortably. “I was fighting against a demon who had busted out and went to town. She hit me with whatever it was that possessed me. I tried to fly away, to get to safety. But it turned out that I headed to Kahndaq. And then Adam was there, and I lost control.” He explained.

“Lust demons.” She sighed quietly, then looked to re-dressed Adam, who nodded and worked on the spell to change him back to his regular form. Once suitably normal, the Lord of Order took his leave, returning to the tower, leaving the two to share a look.


	21. Darkseid w/ Size Difference (Dub-Con)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This features some dubious consent, and as a result should be read with care.

The anti-life coursed through her veins. It burned, and twisted her up, but she wouldn’t succumb so easily. For quite some time she fought Desaad’s attempts to change her. She spoke in the silence to force her body back. And her magic shoved back the corruption.

But it was a losing battle. Earth was already gone, and her resistance practically token. Her body took the shape that he wanted for her, and her mind crumbled, until the last piece of her could only watch as she fell to his control.

She stood beside Darkseid. His gift thrilled through her veins, bubbling through her arteries, leaving nothing unsullied. She aided her Super counterpart, warped the same as her. Perhaps if she hadn’t been as powerful, she wouldn’t have been targeted… But it was hard to say.

What she did know was that her magic was pressured into the parademon army to grant them abilities beyond what only the Kryptonian DNA would give.

Kent accompanied her master to his chambers at his beckoning.

“ **With the death of my sons, I will require a new heir. I have already begun my harem with my general, so you shall be my next, court witch.** ” He informed, gesturing to the bed.

Though her mind lashed out, and screamed behind it’s wall, the rest was a warm haze, pleased at being of further use to her master. She carefully moved to the bed, seating herself and looking up. “How do you desire me, master?”

“ **Spread your legs and surrender yourself to me. I will watch you fall apart.** ” He commanded, moving between the opening made, though her legs were barely spread wide enough for him to fit.

His member, her eyes widened at. “M-my lord…” she whispered. It was easily the size of two forearms side by side, the texture of rock and pulsing crimson with anti-life.

Darkseid pressed what she presumed to be the head at her entrance, her own slick aiding him. Though she bit her lip. “ **Do you doubt yourself?** ”

“Y-yes, master. I doubt my body could suitably contain your lordship-- I surrender myself to your wisdom, however. I-if it would please you, I might have a spell…”

She trailed off, watching those vivid reds bore into her own faintly glowing pinks. He pressed in, and she gasped, forcing herself to stay in place. Even as the tears sprung to her eyes as she was stretched beyond her capacity.

The witch bled, and it wasn’t clear if it was her hymen, or simply the stretch of the lord plowing her pussy open.

Nelson could barely breathe as he forced inch after inch into her barely-yielding form. Her walls fluttered helplessly, muscles trying to catch him in a vice grip, to stop the onslaught. But even that resistance couldn’t stop the god.

She felt him pressing in deep, and looked down… Horrified as she realized he was only half-way in and there was no more space.

“Please…” she whispered, though the words were lost as he seized her twitching hips, lifting her and forcing her down.

The blond screamed, and the god of gods watched, stoically, before a cruel smile split his lips. Her stomach bulged, and her canal stretched as wide as it could. The tears streaking down her face a testament to her body’s struggles.

“F-for Darkseid…” She whispered, reaching down to force her legs open, as much as she shook.

He sunk in the few remaining inches, balls flush to her form. “ **Good. You can take at least this. I thought I might have to replace you.** ” His tone was cold, even as his shaft filled her with a burning desire.

Kent was pressed into the bed, feeling him withdraw. She let out a breath, only for it to leave her in a wail as he slammed back home with such force her womb felt like it would split open. “I… Will… Give… My… Master… What… He… Desires.” She managed to piece together.

He said nothing, driving in again, and again. Though the cries left her lips more infrequently for different noises, the tears continued to stream as the last of her mental defenses came down, meeting the harsh reality of her fate.

As he growled low, and she felt him throbbing, she pressed a hand to her stomach, to the bulge below, stitching a spell together between her moans and praises, and as he came, flooding her impossibly with an outpouring of godly seed and anti-life, she could only blank out.

There was no time to recover before she was being pushed out of the bed, and out the door. A spell to keep her from leaking, belly stretched to near pregnancy levels with her lord’s cum.

And, assuming her rushed spell worked, a child would follow. Though, if it didn’t, she would see her master, and his cock once again.

She went to lay down, her mind filled with thoughts of her conqueror, lord of all.


	22. Superman w/ Begging & Xenophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for alien dick?

Normalcy had lost its charm for him. With every day being magical, the mundane felt far too impossibly boring. It was what pushed him to look into such awful things in his free time.

He hadn’t really brought it up with anyone, if only because of his own embarrassment. But he had presumed he was more than a bit better at hiding it than he was.

Out with the other hero over Metropolis, he hadn’t expected the question.

“Do… you have a thing for me?” Kent turned his gaze to Superman, mouth opening wordlessly. He couldn’t rightly say anything. That, however, seemed to confirm to the other, and Clark slowly nodded. “I thought you might. You. Well. Batman asked me to check on some… unique history being searched up by a device on the league computers. Imagine my surprise, learning it was you.”

Clearing his throat, the blond took his helm off. This wasn’t a conversation for the Lord of Order. Especially not to know his sins. “It’s not... Quite that.” he admitted, face flushed. “You, well… I-- It’s…” He paused to find his words.

Raising his head to meet the others, the words spilled out. “I’ve grown tired of normal things, so I’ve been experimenting with tastes. And yourself and many others interest me, because you are humanoid… but to what degree? Many of the… things I looked into regarding you weren’t really about you, but more about…”

“The idea of my having an alien dick?” The reporter helpfully input. Kent’s face was a new shade of red. Jaw clenched. But he slowly forced himself to nod.

It was really to his surprise, though, when the older hero shot him a smile. “Wanna find out first hand?” His tone had dropped a few pitches. Something intense, and sultry… And oh, god, his heart stopped beating.

He quietly swallowed, but nodded all the same.

It was the first time he had gone to someone’s house, and the first time he’d been propositioned in such a manner.

For him, it was a thrilling, if scary experience.

Arriving in the apartment, he drifted after, clutching the helm in one hand, and the cloak in the other. A moral support line, really, wrapped up in his fist. His heart was beating so loud he felt like the world could hear it-- At least there was no wondering if Superman had.

He could hear it for certain, if the reassuring glance was anything to go by.

“I don’t usually do this. Bring home friends, or anyone, really. But, if I’m honest, you wouldn’t be the first person I took home. Probably the one I know for a fact isn’t going to react poorly to, well, me. But, can I get you anything?”

Kent thought for a moment, but ultimately shook his head. “I’m quite alright, honestly. If I had anything, it’d just be a glass of water.” He assured, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Smiling, Superman headed to the couch, settling down and beckoning the other. “Might be worthwhile to talk some things over. Expectations and whatnot.”

Nodding, the dutiful hero joined his companion on the seat, though not before setting the helm aside by a corner. Prying eyes away.

“So, I suppose I should say, I don’t really have any expectations of you. I mean, this is wholly selfish, so I would feel wrong to ask you for anything.” That much, the medical practitioner would admit, fingers laced.

With a gentle nod, the darker-haired seemed to understand. “Fair enough. But I would like to perhaps preface with a few things. The first of which is, this can be a one time thing. Or if you’d like, we can figure out an arrangement. The second being that at times, I can lose control. So you should probably pick a word-- or, well, maybe a spell. To stop me if need be. The other thing I’d ask of you is just when I ask you if you’re okay, give a response. Any response. Lift a hand, or say something. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Kent nodded, ever so faintly. Accepting what the other said.

It was to the bedroom, carefully shedding costumes. Though both seemed to hesitate when it came to exposing themselves. Finally, Kent moved first. Clark was more than a bit surprised. “Oh. You…”

“That… Won’t be a problem, will it?” Cautious words from the magical hero. But the other shook his head, bright whites flashed in reassurance.

“Just a surprise. And now, I suppose it’s only fair.” He pushed off his tights, and then removed the jockstrap and cup… And his member writhed playfully.

Kent didn’t say anything, moving in, dropping to his knees. He licked a stripe up the other’s tendril, and listened to him gasp.

He wasn’t entirely prepared for the hands to grab his head and forced him to deepthroat.

Even so, the blond bobbed his head, taking in the tentacle and sucking. Cheeks hollowed and he swallowed around the intrusion which rutted at his throat.

Pulled off with a ‘pop’, he coughed a bit, saliva still connecting him to the other’s dick. Superman lifted him with only a motion, and flung him to the bed. Climbing up, he boxed the blond in, heady gaze.

“Please, Clark. I want this. So bad.” he whimpered out. Spreading his legs, the other hero let his tendril snake across those dripping lips. “Please, gods above, fuck me.”

Slowly, teasingly, the appendage pushed in, but darted out, flicking at his clit. With a low groan, Nelson spread himself, meeting dark blues with his own, needy. “Please, use me for your relief, Superman. Fuck me senseless.”

He wasted no time, driven to the edge by the sights and pleading, slamming home. With a low groan, Kent angled his hips for the other to go in as deep as he pleased.

The tentacle dove in, exploring and rubbing, and thrusting. A wholly unique and odd experience that he met with eager moans. “Please, ah, Kal. Clark. Please.” The words leaving his lips were barely more than pleas for the sake of vocalizing.

The Kryptonian held the magi, grinding himself into the other. Occasionally he’d pull out to slam back in, eliciting a cry that he might have worried about the neighbours hearing. But his mind was on the willing mate below him, wholly focused on making them his.

It was such an odd thought, but at the moment it felt right. Especially given the other egging him on. To use him, to fuck him raw, to fill him up.

His mind drifted, penis snaking around the warm, wet cavern offered readily to it, exploring the depths. The curiosity lay in the blond’s cervix, which the tip of the tendril could press into. And given the nerve endings there, made the other hero quake and shudder.

Superman was really the only thought remaining to the Lord of Order, body singing to the tune of the alien’s touch. He felt himself on the precipice of things. And with an orgasm the likes of which he’d never experienced prior, he blanked out for a good minute.

Stuck as deep as it could go, forcing itself past the muscles within, Clark let out a mighty bellow and came explosively, coating the hero’s womb with his seed.

He slowly lay down on top of the other, breathing hard. The tentacle remained, pulsing in the afterglow.

Kent slowly blinked to him, face flushed but content beyond belief. “I’d do that again.”


	23. Bruce Wayne w/ Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was supposed to be costumes... but given the character's I'm using, I skipped on that and went with a masquerade.

The night of the ball had finally rolled around.

Dolled up as she was, she had really only been able to prepare last minute, since her mentor finally relented. The belle of the ball, she arrived with the helmed figure, one of Nabu’s servants to escort her.

Her mask elegant, as gold as the shimmering dress that trailed behind her. Her flaxen hair tastefully unstyled, swept from her face with a comb and brushed out of the way. Her eyes gleamed a gentle blue which focused on little in particular.

He approached. Suit black as night, mask over the top and unique. A near solid black with gold leafing in elaborate designs. His smirk was casual, self-assured. “May I have this dance?” He asked, with all the puff and bravado as he cared to have. A noble who knew their own worth, but cared little of the opinions of others.

“Of course.” She offered with a faint smile. The male at her side eyed her company, but allowed the man to take off with her.

They danced easily, falling into step. Hands entwined.

Parting after their dance, they would go separate ways, though it seemed she was drawn to him, with how often she came back to his side.

It was late that evening when he tugged her aside from the chaos, and took her aside.

His lips were chapped, but soft all the same. He tasted like fancy liquors and hors d'oeuvres, the mix of flavours rather overpowering. As overpowering as the way he loomed over her, or as overpowering as the heat of his hand dragging down her spine.

She wondered about the man behind the mask. Who he could be, to have such confidence and experience.

He brushed the vase off the table, ignoring as it broke. He peeled off her panties so his tongue could find her intimately. She was dripping by the time his fingers found her, and delved into her depths.

That evening, she enjoyed every moment of his being between her thighs. The rocking of his hips as he explored her insides with his masculinity in the side hall. When they parted, he winked as he tucked her panties into his pocket, and she said nothing to her chaperon about the trickle of warmth down her leg. What she did know is that she would be back next time…


	24. Green Arrow w/ Humiliation

“How the mighty have fallen.” The arrow around him was nothing high-tech. Nor were the hands that had pried the helm from his head. It was really his own inflated sense of ego that led to his rather foolish defeat to the archer.

Arms bound as they were, he couldn’t resist the other, not when he moved behind him to a spot that Fate couldn’t see easily from his position.

He was startled by the arrowhead running down his tights, slitting the fabric open and exposing his rear. The smack against the meat of his ass made him jolt, gasping. “Now, you’ve been quite the embarrassment. We can’t have the league knowing our so-called Lord of Order is underestimating his opponents, now can we?” He brought his hand down again, and again, as though he were disciplining a child for putting a hand in the cookie jar.

Though, it was less the position, less the other’s actions, and more the words that had tears pricking at his eyes. Face heated as he heard the words. “Look at you. Helpless. You didn’t even try to resist! What will we do if it gets out that you’re easier than Booster Gold? You lost to the most average man on the entire roster, just shy of the average joes on the payroll. I didn’t even get to try out my fancy new arrows. I’m disappointed,  _ Kent _ .”

The other paused to rub in the soreness, to keep up blood flow to his rear. To make sure he didn’t clot because of it. Both sets of cheeks were red by now.

Even worse was the reaction of his body taking interest. He hoped, helplessly, that the other hadn’t noticed. But as he was hauled up to a kneeling position, head perfectly at hip height where a bulge sat behind leather… It certainly seemed that was a forgone conclusion.

“Well, if you’re not going to use it for spells, you might as well put your mouth to better use, hm?”

He looked up with a hint of pleading, but there would be no leniency from the bowman. No, the arcane inclined would have to serve his sentence at the hands of his verdant warden without hope of parole.

There was no help getting him free, Teeth and tongue and lips worked to get the other free. He eyed the weeping cock with a liquid beading at his own eyes, the same as the other’s other head.

Still, he lapped tentatively at the pearly drops welling up. At least, until the option was taken from him by gloved hands tangling in his hair and forcing him all the way down to the blond fuzz of the standing male.

He choked, and the tears came down his cheeks as he swallowed frantically around the shaft, trying to figure out how to breathe and not throw up as his gag reflex fought him valiantly.

Roughly tugged back and forth, not getting the chance to fully pop off the other’s dick. He had scarce moments to breathe.

When he could finally breathe, he wasn’t entirely aware he had even blacked out, until the fresh handprint burned from the second hit. His cheeks were wet with spit and tears, and his nose had run. His lips, chapped as they were, had split, leaving a crimson line from his mouth. He was a right mess, but he said nothing as he was pushed over.

His hips were grabbed, pulled up. And though he wriggled in a mockery of an escape, it was ineffectual. The other rubbed his spit-slick head over the bound blond’s rosebud. With a thrust, he breached the ring of muscle easily, and that finally elicited a cry.

“Come on, blondie. You think villains are going to be gentle when they bend you over in the field? You know as well as I that you could break out if you really wanted. But the nasty truth about you and many others in their positions of power… They want to be put in place. You  _ want _ me to knock you down a few pegs.”

Green Arrow paused, fully hilted. Kent blinked, blearily, forcing himself to look back. Face flushed as the other raised a brow. Waiting… He was waiting.   
  
“Is… that what you want?” He rasped softly, throat sore from their previous activity. The red darkened, tipping his ears. “You want to hear me… beg for you?” He didn’t wait for the other’s response, pressing his face to the floor. “I lost, embarrassingly, and didn’t try. I want this, want you to take me as I am, show me what it’s like to lose--”

Words cut off with a choked out gasp as hips rolled, striking something that sent sparks behind his eyes.

Oliver chuckled, gripping his hip with bruising force. “No, I was just making sure I wouldn’t rip anything. I mean, your role in this is negligible. I just don’t want Bats bitching because you can’t sit for Watchtower duty, or you’re limping on a mission. You lost, and you’ll get the loser’s prize. Even if you begged me to stop, I wouldn’t. As I said, if you really didn’t want this, you would have stopped me by now. But you didn’t because you want to be disgraced.”

He built up speed, a battering force filling his ass as he struck his prostate. Kent felt tears pooling in his eyes and burning tracks down his face once more, a sob wrenching free of his throat. His cock, forgotten, ached in his ruined tights, hard and leaking against the material.

He felt the warmth spreading in his depths, then felt as the other pulled out, letting the liquid spill over the training mat. A shoe met his ribs, knocking him over. A firm rub from the boot sole and he came in his costume. It took a bit to recover and clean up after the other left him.


	25. Aquaman w/ Branding (NON-CON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This features non-consensual elements. Read with care.  
> No sex.

Words were hard to gather in a moment like this. On his knees, chest and cheek greeting the floor as though he were a slave to a cruel master.

In part, he was.

He squirmed, vicious, despite the weapons at his throat. Blues burned with panic, embarrassment, fear. He didn’t much want this at all. But it was not his choice to make.

The king stood over him, a critical eye on his bared flesh. Costume stripped from him, without even a shred for decency. He could only be grateful that his nethers hadn’t woken up, leaving him the picture of resistance, rather than feeling like a farce.

“I tried to be merciful.” The other spoke, pacing, trident in hand. “Tried to give you the freedom that I knew you wouldn’t get otherwise. We were, after all, friends once. But each one of you seemed to think that it meant you were above things. Now, I could tolerate Hal’s mouthiness. And I can deal with Clark’s pleads for friendship to be more important than my citizens.”

He paused, crouching low to grab his chin. Leaning in close to his prisoner so hazel could catch his focus. “But I expected more from you, Fate. Trying to start a rebellion? Working with my own flesh and blood to overthrow me? And then, the audacity to run. It’s like you don’t quite understand your place.”   
  
Arthur smiled, though, that charming assurance as he stood, pulling off his belt buckle. “It’s okay.”

Kent tensed for the worse to come. But the Atlantian simply wandered over to where a nearby vent was. With a pair of tongs, he settled the buckle into the heat and waited.

It took several awful moments for him to catch on. For him to see the way it began to shimmer with heat, to begin to turn red. And realize with his body as naked as could be, there was little else that could happen.

The blond struggled, even as weapons dug in, but the binding wouldn’t come free. He couldn’t get the traction he wanted, couldn’t even speak around the wad of kelp they’d used to fashion a gag from.

Aquaman approached the fallen hero with heated metal at the ready.

The scream was loud, even with the muffling. It was harsh, and grating, but he smiled to himself all the same. And when the spellcaster went limp, he admired the mark left behind.

“Now, you and everyone else will remember your place.”

Fate couldn’t have said anything, even if he wanted to, but choked instead on the sob trying to wrench itself from his throat.

Then the other moved out of sight, and returned with a device in hand. He smiled, friendly and sinister in equal measures. “Of course, I want it to be a bit clearer than just that.”

Eyes widened, and he struggled anew. To free his feet to kick out. A hand gently ran through his free-floating hair, seizing it and smashing his skull into the tiling. He gave a crumpled sound of defeat, feeling the device at his ear. The puncture didn’t hurt as much as the metal, but he whimpered into the gag at the pain assaulting him.

The earring was heavy, and dangled uncomfortably. But, at least it was done…

At least, he had assumed so until he felt a similar pain on the shell, rather than the lobe. Again. Again. A full surrounding of his ear, tight cuffs that burned and felt remarkably worse than the sizzling of his flesh.

He could only struggle to breathe, and found himself idly wishing that the spell that let him live underwater failed. Anything to get away from the pain and the agony that made him dig blunted nails into his back and scratch, trying to tear into his skin, as though to remove it and the pain that accompanied it.

Curry seized his hands, stopping him and tutting at him. With a swift motion, the surface dweller found himself on his back, legs spread lewdly to the other. His face flushed with shame, and a panic rose, fluttering in his chest.

The fact that he had, embarrassingly, become hard with the ministrations was beyond mortifying.

The weapons at his throat were replaced by a heavy collar that weighed him down with a simple command from the monarch.

At his mercy, he could only watch the other retrieve more glittering metal. Jewelry. “I thought about what position would better suit you, since it’s clear I can’t give you the freedom of magic. And I certainly don’t need more armed forces. So, I figured I could treat myself.”

All teeth, like a shark, the smile aimed at him as the device went for his member. He screamed before he passed out.

When he awoke, it was on a bed of opulence, nude aside from what hung from his ear, nipples, and lined his cock. It was rather clear he was owned, and who exactly held the leash.


	26. Deathstroke w/ Face-sitting & Hair-pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the Flashpoint universe

He had long accepted that in war, one couldn’t really complain about what they suffered through, as long as they were alive.

He had escaped tying his fate to Haley’s Circus, but only narrowly. Heading away, further up towards the coast. It had been an accident that he had gotten too close to one of the bordering cities. And then it was a matter of time before he was snatched up. It was only sheer luck that his ship would end up raided.

In the captain’s quarters, he paced back and forth, trying to figure out a way out of this mess. He’d been very politely warned that if he tried to escape, he’d be killed. So, though he cast a longing glance to the door, the prisoner hadn’t dared make a break for it the entire time he’d been there.

Finally, it clicked open, and the tall figure marched in. Blue and orange was his attire, arms folding over a strong chest. Unfamiliar face. He was clad in blood, and raised a brow when he saw the sole occupant in the room wore chains.

With a sword raised, he calmly walked over and sliced off the binds. “Point out the captain and I’ll kill him.” He said.

Kent nodded silently, and trailed after, dress billowing at his legs. Rising from the hold, he glared down the survivors of the crew and raised a wicked finger, pointing at the captain. “That’s the bastard.” He growled.

“Tramp! Shoulda killed you--” He didn’t get to finish, head blown clean off.

With a final cool glance at the remainder, he shrugged mildly. “They’ve all done awful things, but it was in service to the captain. Do or die sort of things. Your choice.” He crossed arms over his chest, as though to bind his chest where the material only emphasized.

There was deliberation, questioning. But eventually the fellow just left with a beckon. Leaving the crew captainless.

“They’ll be fine enough fodder for the Atlanteans. But I’m not one to leave helpless people alone.”

“I’m not helpless.” He grumped, crossing over. The crew was few, the purple-haired woman and silver-haired woman catching his attention. It was clear, though, from appearances it was a mostly meta crew. It wasn’t really rare for pirates to focus on Metas, but seeing so many was a bit of a surprise.

“So, what made you worth keeping in chains with an unlocked door?” The captain asked, gesturing to the remnants of his captivity.

A light shrug. “Wards built in keep my magic suppressed. I was told I’d be killed if I left.” He fiddled with the shackles, wanting them off. “Get these off me, and my gift is yours.” That was a promise he could make, even though he wanted to go back to stable land. It was probably safer, though, to be where he was. And the helm being lost to the ocean was safer than the Amazons tracking it down…

“Follow me.”

To the captain’s quarters once more, he was led, settled onto the bed. Having the other kneel before him wasn’t anything particular, or the hands running over his skin. The other captain had been far more interested once he’d been divested of his heavier garments and binder. Freely displayed dysphoria.

At least the hands sought out the locking mechanism and worked on releasing them, finally finding purchase. With a hiss and a click, they dropped off, heavy and unpowered.

The flow of mana returning was something that led a sound from his throat. Pure appreciation and pleasure. He could see the darkened gaze meeting his and found lips meeting his.

In times like this, desperation was understandable. Though he couldn’t fully understand the appeal of his breasts, he understood that they were something likeable about him. He felt the hands grasp them, rolling them in hand and felt his breathing catch.

Then the other lay back and pulled him up to his shoulders, urging his hips down as his head ducked under his skirts.

Feeling the tongue dart over his lower lips, he gasped wordlessly, and a shaky moan slipped free. He couldn’t help the noises, even raising a hand to his mouth and biting the skin of his knuckles, trying to keep silent.

The other ate him out like it was a duty of it’s own, darting his tongue in and out of his wet chasm, fucking him with the slick muscle where he could. A hand rose and tangled in the hair that had grown in from a lack of shaving, and tugged, pulling at it to leverage his lips from his clit and slit.

The noise and the heat and the friction got to him, unable to last long before a cry left his parted lips. Then hands grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back as the purple-haired slipped into view. She helped the captain with his pants, and helped guide him down onto that hardening member.

With time, Kent found himself glad of his new situation, and place, as crew of The Ravager.


	27. Catman w/ Gags (NON-CON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for non-con elements. Read with care.

He glared, though it only elicited a smirk in response.

It had been an idol of Bast that he had been tasked with watching. The concern had been that Catwoman was going to take it and run. So they had readied for any potential incursion by her, and practically her alone.

It was rather unfortunate that it was a different cat-themed villain who had taken an interest.

Once he had seized the idol, Catman had turned Batman into a cat with merely a gesture, then set his eyes on Fate. Though he had lashed out with magic, he wasn’t entirely prepared for the other to simply leap up and out of the way and strike out with a spell that tangled him in yarn of all things.

Prepared as he was to pull free of his restraints, he was entirely shocked when there was suddenly a tabby on his face, and the voice of Nabu had fallen away from his mind.

Nabmew looked equally peeved, though Catman had merely smirked and cast another spell before Kent had a moment to react, and a ball of yarn stretched his jaw uncomfortably.

Though cats, both the Lord of Order and the Great Detective were ready to strike the villain, but found themselves unable to while he held the idol. “You’re cats. You would dare attack the servant of Bast, Goddess of Cats?” He mocked.

With a motion, he dragged up the blond from the floor, hopping onto the display that once held the statue. “Well, a prize seems worth my time and effort. Ta-ta, Bats.” With another leap, he was out of the building, and racing over the rooftops.

Though Nelson struggled, it was a futile thing for the magic user, and he was soon in a fine penthouse, tossed onto a couch as the other busied himself with things about the massive open-concept area.

“Now, what to do with you… Ah, I know.” His smirk was rather vicious, creeping over with the idol in hand. “Now, I could turn you into a cat as well, but I’d rather test something. After all, there’s a different kind of pussy I don’t much mind.”

The statue’s eyes gleamed, and he felt his body shifting, altering. He struggled, but found himself still bound concretely enough that it would be a struggle. What was new was the wetness between his legs, warm and hungry and he felt lightheaded with the sensation.

The other extended claws and shredded through the yarn, rebinding it with a gesture.

Then those same claws pulled away the material that covered his crotch and shredded it. Lust-filled eyes settled on the changed flesh that awaited, that of his newfound vagina which caused more struggling from the blond, even if that meant that the material dug in harder.

“See, Bast wasn’t just a goddess of protection, or cats. But fertility, and childbirth. And I think I’d quite like a litter of kittens myself.” Words purred out, a promise and a threat.

He didn’t bother preparing his prize. After all, he was someone who got what they wanted, without giving a damn what anyone else though. He slammed home, urging a scream out of the magi, muffled by the ball tied in his mouth.

He struggled and sobbed as his body resisted this, and he bled from the force of the other’s will, unable to do more than lay there and take it. It was a struggle to force his hands free.

Again and again, the other thrust in, rutting viciously as he dared.

It took so long to find any form of relief. Being rubbed rather raw by the other’s cock, the thrusting missing any spot that he might enjoy and bumping around too much for him to get used to it, it felt like he was only going to suffer.

Finally, he felt a hint of relief when the other slowed down, and he let out a soft sound. It was unfortunate that it was taken as encouragement, and he felt the pace begin anew.

Catman fucked much like a lazy cat. In bursts, when he felt like it, he’d give it his all. Otherwise he just dragged it out, humping lazily, simply enjoying the tight hole his cock had claimed.

It was practically a relief when the other finally came, and he felt the villain pulling out.

Then clumsy claws poked at his pussy, and the other looked vexed. “You’re supposed to be moaning and cumming.”

Kent gave the best deadpan he could manage with tear-streaked cheeks and red nose from where snot had leaked free. He was quite the mess.

To his shock, the other pulled the gag free. “What, did you really not enjoy it? I’m Catman, I’m master of Pussies.”

It took a moment to see the seriousness on his face. Then a hysterical chortle ripped free. A hint of a mental breakdown. Then he spoke the words of a spell, casting free the yarn and sending the idol flying out of reach.

Readjusting his body after expelling the disgusting sludge between his legs, he rose over Catman, vengeful and wicked. “Time to declaw a dumb fucking tom.”


	28. Wonder Woman w/ Shibari

Diana was a woman of many talents. Aside from that, she was strong, fierce, independent. Overall, a wonderful woman.

Though, she wasn’t much known for her devious streak, even if she had one. She was creative, and enjoyed having some fun.

So, with the rest of the girls she’d collected for ladies’ night, she had decided to talk with them and gossip and game.

It had been a conversation and a dare that decided a turn to their evening. The current Doctor Fate, Inza, had bemoaned her husband’s shut-in nature. Said it made things difficult for her, especially in bedroom matters.

“Oh, he’s great, when he’s not buried in a book. He’s just got such a stick up his ass that I don’t think even Nabu could reach with all his magic.” She giggled at that, flipping her red hair back, green eyes sparkling with mischief. “And he’s vanilla, the poor sod. He looked so scared when I tried to suggest a blindfold, of all things. I’d give quite a bit to have him trussed up. Maybe try out a strapon on him, see how he likes that.”

“Well, then, I dare you to bring him here, so I can tie him up and we can have a bit of fun.” The Amazonian Princess smirked, perhaps a bit too into the wine.

But, really, so was everyone else. And it did seem like quite the idea.

“He’s so shy, but he’s quite the pushover. I think I can manage. You should get something to tie him up with.” The magi informed, laughing as she opened up a portal and headed in.

Diana glance around, figuring out what to do when an idea came to her. She fixed her gaze with Vixen’s and then with Hawkgirl’s, and then lifted her Lasso.

Of course, she was met with wide eyes and grins, and they waited patiently.

Kent was more than a bit spooked as he was led through the portal, clothes haphazard and a bit of sleep still clinging to golden lashes. “Oh, it’ll be fine, darling. We just want to have a bit of fun, and we figured you could use a bit of help having some as well!” Honestly, his wife was every bit the spitfire he suggested, and beyond devious.

It was a simple act, to stand up, striding over to him. The lasso stretched over his form, and she moved quick to bind him. His eyes went somehow wider, alarmed. “Um, Inza--” There was definitely a raise to his voice.

His wife smiled, ever so sweetly, then whacked him on the back, knocking him down.

“Ooo, fancy!” Black Canary noted the knots, watching from the sidelines. “How did you do them like that? I’d like to try that on Ollie.”

“Shibari. A Japanese style of bondage. Picked it up overseas… I was curious.” She noted with a smirk, and watched the male’s face turn quite red. “You know, Inza, you could always ask him questions…”

Her eyes lit up when she saw the glow of the rope, and crouched down. “Well, one shouldn’t let a good Lasso of Truth go to waste. Especially with an opportunity like this. So, Kent, do you like being tied up like this?”

His face was red and he tried to hide away, muttering.

“Louder!” Kendra urged.

“Yes! I like it.” He all but shouted, the tips of his ears beginning to redden. “I’ve always been fascinated by BDSM and the sort, but it sort of terrified me with the extremes. And I love you, but sometimes you terrify me as well.”

“Aw!” Inza tutted, pinching his cheek. “Glad to hear it. Now, Kenty. Do you know what a strapon is?”

His face seemed to turn a shade darker and he gawked. But, even gaping as his mouth was, he still managed a slight nod, clearly straining against the influence of the lasso.

Inza made her way to a nearby seat, flopping down. “Now, I’ll be honest. I really wanna watch you come undone to a dick in you, but I’m not really in a condition to fuck you. So, honestly hubby, would you mind if someone else in the room rode your ass instead?”

He squeezed his eyes shut, jaw clenched.

“Yes or no, Kent. Do you wanna--”

“I wouldn’t.” He finally croaked out. “If-- if you w-want me… to… t-take a strapon. From someone else… I. I wouldn’t mind.” The words seemed to choke him, and he shook his head as though to deter the idea. Though, from her position, Inza smirked at the growing bulge he had.

“Well, ladies, choices.” She gestured to the room, magnanimous. Though, many of the individuals in the room already had significant others, and didn’t seem terribly interested in more than watching the event unfold. “And just to clarify, I’ve thought about sharing him when I was sober too, so that’s not an issue.”

Diana finally offered a shrug. “I’ve had little to drink and I’ve lain with other women and men with such toys. I wouldn’t mind showing him the ropes.” A wink to the spellcaster who had hazarded a glance and seemed to regret that decision.

Kent made a noise as his pants were tugged off, revealing his weeping cock and shapely backside. With a roving hand, she ran her hand over the heated flesh and patted a cheek to watch the way it slightly rippled with the action.

Inza spoke up, cheery as though this was an everyday occurrence. “How are you, dear?”

“Mortified, embarrassed, aroused and scared beyond belief, and very uncomfortable from you knocking me down on my chest. I could go on, mentioning scandalized, terrified, uncertain, exposed… but, ah, I think you get the picture…” He exhaled, shifting on his knees to try to get a bit more comfortable at the expense of further dignity, marked by the blond’s cringe.

Diana left him there as the girls gossiped, returning soon with her prize.

The first slicked finger toyed with his hole as she easily spread him with one hand. A gasp left his lips, and he quaked against the invasion as the digit pressed in. He was aware that with her one hand, she could do serious damage. But, he knew she had the restraint not to hurt him, as long as he was just as careful.

He shut out the room as the second finger joined the first with fresh lube on those long, calloused fingers. She scissored them, and struck something that dragged a keen from him, eyes flashing open. To see those darkened eyes watching him, to see those hungry gazes boring into him. Lips parted, as though to eat up his moans and enjoy the sweat on his skin.

Those fingers hooked, searching. And once more, he found himself writhing in his bonds. “There, there.” A voice croaked out, and it took a moment to recognize it as his beyond the hitched whines.

A whimper left the magi’s lips as he felt those fingers drag out. Replaced with something thicker.

Kent had little time to prepare, scrabbling with the lasso as the plastic head pressed past his rosebud. “How is it, dear?” Inza crooned to his right, and he choked on his reply as Diana sunk another inch inside. The stretch was something he’d never felt before.

“O-odd. I-- hngh! I want it gone! B-but it’s not… painful, or bad. It’s just. M-my mind knows there shouldn’t be--” His voice cracked and words broke off as she slid all the way in.

The blond struggled to hold on to his thoughts as she began little thrusts to get further in. She fucked little noises from him, until finally he felt the chill of metal as his backside, and craning his head showed that she had hilted.

Kent let out a groan as she slowly pulled out, leaving only the glans in. Then with a swift motion, she slammed in and he gave a cry, spine arching and toes curling. “S-slow down!” he managed to gasp out, feeling the slick member far too intimately.

But, Wonder Woman didn’t listen, changing the angle. And this time, when she hit home on his prostate, he couldn’t help the scream that left him, bewildered at the sheer force of the sensation. A shock of pleasure, jolting down his spine and creeping down his balls. His cock was ramrod straight and dripping more from the effort given.

“Do you still want me to slow down?” She was teasing, but he could only roughly pant, head tilted to rest on the floor. Trying to recover, but it meant staring down his wife and her vicious smirk. The promise that this wasn’t going to be a one-time thing.

The princess wanted an answer, but he could only shake his head, unable to trust his voice.

His bindings made him honest, made him let out such sounds he didn’t think he’d make, let alone the motions his body insisted on. The cant of his hips, the moans on his lips, the roll of his body to urge the faux phallus deeper.

“M-more, please. Gods above, I-I  _ need _ it.” The words were something he still struggled with, even with the enchantment on him. He felt like something had broken in him, and a weak sob of pleasure left him.

What really surprised him was her accuracy. The way she unerringly hit the spot that made his vision pulse. It felt fantastic, and wrong all at once.

And then, as though his body finally had enough, he felt the surge of lust in his gut, the tightening coil that finally sprung free. He came, dizzyingly hard, another scream from slack jaw.

Nelson felt her keep going, but could only drool a bit onto the floor as the spurts of cum left him and splattered his chest and the rope around him as much as the floor. Finally, she pulled free slowly, dragging it out so he’d let out a final whine.

She patted his hip, seemingly pleased with his performance. There were some wolf-whistles from the assembled, and once he was free of the knots and bonds, he slowly sunk down to collapse into his puddle mess, eyes fluttering shut.

Inza excused herself, tugging up her husband and cleaning the mess before secreting him away, returning to continue her conversation.

If she happened to shop around for ropes and harnesses, well. That was her business… and Kent’s.


	29. Lex Luthor w/ Slave and Master & Creampies & Lingerie & Deep-Throating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based in the same universe as one of my other stories, from The Twisted Affairs of Kent Nelson
> 
> ...yes, it is supposed to vibe distantly like 50 shades.

He hadn’t really believed Lex when the other had mentioned his interest. He believed the other was only making a joke at his expense. Though, dealing with the fact that there was a bouquet delivered to his address, or the cards…

What really bothered him was the set of lacy unmentionables. They sat in the bottom of a drawer in the tower, buried under other clothes. Why he hadn’t gotten rid of them was something far more complex that he couldn’t quite unravel.

Probably for the same reason that, face burning with shame and heat, he had slid them on in front of a mirror.

A perfect fit.

The fact was, he was waiting for the other shoe to drop, and it didn’t seem to be happening any time soon.

So, finally, he bit the bullet. Waiting until there was a good time to close up shop and leaving the helm at the tower, he headed to Metropolis via portal. He arrived instantaneously, exiting one alleyway in Salem and entering another not terribly far from LexCorp.

He headed to the door, though paused. What was he to say? Book an appointment, or--

Kent entered the building, glancing over the lobby. A woman was waiting behind the desk, who smiled to him. “Hello. Your name and reason for being here?”

“Ah, Kent… Nelson. I--”

“Oh, Mister Nelson. Luthor has been waiting for your visit for some time. Please, head to the farthest elevator. It will take you to his office.” Her grin was cheshire, and he felt caught, but dipped his head in thanks all the same.

Heading towards the back of the hall, he felt uncertain. A canary, caged, watching the cat draw closer and closer and being unable to escape. He let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding once he was in the metal box, rising towards the sky.

Finally settling on the top floor with a ‘ding’, he cautiously stepped out, and found another secretary. This one was busy filing her nails, seemingly not caring. As he approached, she only jerked a thumb to the open door and ignored his presence further.

So, into the wolf’s den he crept, hands wringing.

“Kent, a lovely surprise.” Lex smiled, and it seemed genuine, if… hungry.

“Luthor…” He began, though he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. The other lifted a hand to cut him off, but he continued forwards in both movement and sentence. “I think we need to talk about your… expectations of. Well.” There was no name for what they had.

The bald genius rose, rolling his eyes crossing the desk and forcing the blond to still. Like a deer waiting on the movement of the hunter. But, of course, the CEO only sat back on his desk, casual. “I already told you the gist of it. I have an interest in you. Hence the gifts, to get you to come here and speak with me. To remind you of my presence, since you seem so busy I wouldn’t believe it unlikely that you forgot.”

Bit his tongue not to let the words slip ‘How could I forget you’, because that would give Luthor an in, or it might bolster his inflated ego. Instead, he took a moment to clear his throat. “Well, for one, I was waiting for… An explanation, I suppose. The clothes were lovely, of course. But the last item… I don’t think--”

“Lace suits you.” Lex replied, easily, and the magical hero felt his face warm once more. Brows furrowed, he opened his mouth to reply, but the business mogul simply lifted a hand. He hated the way his mouth snapped shut with an almost practice certainty this time.

He approached, though Kent went to pull back, hands seized his tie and pulled him close, adjusting the position to settle more comfortably against his collar, though it tightened around his throat ever so slightly. “I didn’t want to seem untoward, you must understand. But I thought it best to be frank. I quite enjoy having someone to treat with gifts and the sort, and the type to give things that I’d like that someone to try. I pride myself in knowing what people may want, even if they don’t know it yet.”

Succinct, if sharp. It seemed the other enjoyed promises laced with threats. What was worse was that he felt his pulse fluttering, excited.

He leaned in close. “Did you like them?”

Nelson couldn’t find his voice, but Luthor took it as an answer all the same. “I’ve another set I’d like you to model, if you’re willing to stay. But,” He pulled back, and the blond felt like he would take a step to follow if he didn’t stop himself. “If you’d rather, the door is behind you. If you’ll stay, go to the door and lock it.”

Left with that decision, he hesitated. But, all the same, the options were the same. Go to the door and make a choice.

He hesitated at the door. Hands shook as he reached for the knob… And with his heart in his throat, he gripped the handle… and closed it, turning the lock.

His breath hitched as a body pressed up behind him. Enthralled with the door, he’d missed the approach of the multi-millionaire tycoon, and felt the breath on his ear that ignited a fresh blush.

“Good boy.”

Then, he was gone, heading to his desk. Kent quivered as he struggled to compose himself and turn. The other waited, patiently, a bag in hand.

Trotting over, head a bit hung, like a faithful dog to his owner’s heel. Hated, for a moment, that he was like this. That Nabu had pressured for him to be subservient to the will of a higher power, that someone like Lex Luthor could cause this kind of a reaction… But still he came to the other’s side, and carefully accepted the proffered items.

He retreated, following the gesture to a little side bathroom. He slipped in and closed the door.

The reflection in the mirror was unfamiliar. Pupils blown wide, hair slightly disordered. His attire was prim and proper, but his shoulders were tense beneath the finely tailored attire. Wearing  _ his _ clothes. How eager. How desperate.

He avoided looking in the mirror again, undressing and carefully tugging on the offered unmentionables. Lacy, as promised. White with gold highlights and little blue bows sewn in. They hardly revealed anything, but he felt uncovered with how he was on display.

He caught a glance of himself, and felt a little thrill up his spine. Lips red from where he’d worried them with the concern the delicate material might rip or tear, or come undone. But it fit, perfect and snug. Comfortable, too. He could wear them all night.

He wondered, idly, as he opened the door if Luthor would want him to, or if he’d want him out of them ASAP.

Stepping out, he couldn’t help but notice the reaction. Eyes darkening, smirk drawing out as he prowled forth, though there was something critical, sharp in his eyes. Hands rose and frisked him. Tugging, shifting, feeling over his form. It was impersonal, but the touch still left a burning sensation where he touched, and he was surprised at having to choke back a noise.

“Well, it’s acceptable. But the clothing certainly isn’t up to the standards of the model.” He noted, and those eyes were on his. A finger ran over the crotch of the panties, rubbing in the crease and he felt his breath catch, core tightening. The bikini-cut felt a bit damp already.

He was tugged, a hand on his wrist that wasn’t too firm, but commanded his body all the same.

With an easy motion, he sat in his fine leather chair. “Sit.” Lex said, and patted his lap. Waiting for compliance.

The blond’s legs shook a bit, but he carefully sat on the other’s lap. He could feel the hard-on through tailored slacks, but the executive continued to focus on his paperwork.

An opportunity presented itself then and there. The chance to see what LexCorp was up to. What Luthor was doing in his labs… But he couldn’t bring himself to peak. Nelson felt a bit of disappointment with himself for the lack of desire to see. Unfortunately, his body was too distracted with his seat, and his mind was flooded with reminders of the other’s presence.

He was left, waiting, painfully aware of the windows in the office. Though there was no doubt he was free to leave, he didn’t feel the urge. An odd sensation, a knowledge that even if he were caught out that Lex had the sort of power and influence to make it all disappear.

Perhaps that was what made him stay, pretty as a picture on the lap of the man who owned the world.

Finally, the shuffling of paper stopped and Lex went through his drawers. A padded leather collar in hand, he reached up to the blonde's neck and caressed his throat. He enjoyed the whimper that came out of the action, the surprise on the other male's face.

"I want you. I think that much is clear. I want to own you, possess you. Have you to myself. This collar, should you wear it, symbolizes that you are mine. You won't see anyone else, you will obey me, and you'll take whatever I give you. No worrying about repayment, or what to do. You would be my pretty little slave. When in the collar, you will address me as Master. However, I will not take all of your control. I will give you options, or let you say what you want. I also want you to pick out a one to two syllable word you don't normally use that you can use in a panic situation. If you want to stop, you can use that word and I'll stop, no matter what we're doing. Otherwise, we'll go by traffic lights. Red for a break, yellow for a slowdown, green for go."

It was a lot of information, and his gaze was focused on that innocent white material. A promise. To be Lex's, and Lex's alone. To have a safe word and a relationship grounded at least slightly in bdsm. His hands were shaking.

"Too much?" Luthor moved the collar back, but paused when a pale hand flashed forwards and grabbed his wrist in a loose hold.

"Sorry. I was processing and… n-nevermind." He shook his head and let go, slightly shifting. Reminding him of the other's patience. He'd been nothing but kind. A bit commanding, but he did care for Kent. Not to use him, but because he was interested in him. Not Fate.  _ Him. _

A thrill ran up his spine as he delicately took the collar from the villain. It was weighty. Solid. It felt… real.

Deft fingers undid the clasp and he slid it round his neck, presenting his throat to Luthor. Flushed, eyes dark and mouth parted. A soft whisper of a word left his lips. "Digsite."

A quirk of a prim brow, but no words were said as Lex leaned in and captured his lips. His hands closed and tightened the bindings until they were snug.

Drawing back, a trail of saliva connecting their lips and breath shared between them, the genius spoke to  _ his _ magi. "You look stunning, you know. I'm quite glad you came to confront me. You're such a good toy for me. I can't wait to play with you properly…" his voice lowered, dropping to a raw and sensual baritone.

Nelson once more let out a quiet noise, only to gasp as the other put away the last of his things and lifted him in one smooth motion, putting him in the place of paperwork. Something else on his desk that needed to be filled and done. That deepened the fluster that rouged his features.

He once more ran his fingers down the panties front. Rubbing his digits through the fabric between the cleft of flesh to the sorcerer's sordid secret. Those same fingers hooked the fabric, pulling it aside. He paused, then, making eye contact with the collared man.

Kent took a moment to catch up, saw him patiently waiting between his spread legs, and raised a hand to his own mouth. Rough breath grazed his knuckles as he took a moment. "G-green… master." The last bit was tacked on almost as an afterthought. But the Lexcorp CEO smirked all the same.

In a motion, the bald intellectual lowered himself and lapped a strip up the exposed labia, dipping between his lips for a dirty kiss.

His tongue was skilled, the way it roamed his skin and drew unexpected noises from his throat. His pussy ached and dripped like a bathhouse faucet.

Then, he was standing, hands on his belt as he slipped the notch free and removed his belt, popping the buttons and pulling them down enough to get at his briefs. The blue-eyed watched, enthralled, as the other drew his thumbs down the inside of the band and pulled the fabric back. His cock was weeping, hard and angry red. Thick and long.

He'd never done anything like this before. He hesitated. So Luthor took control. "Come here," he commanded, waiting for him to draw in and tangling a hand in his hair. Guiding him to his cock. "you're going to get used to this in time."

At first, he stared. But a beat passed and the grip became insistent. "S-sorry, master." He breathed out, and his tongue chased after. To careful flick over the head, circle the glans and return to the slit where precum leaked. He lapped that up, and brows furrowed. The taste wasn't fantastic. It was salty, a bit bitter. But it wasn't bad.

He felt the pressure of the other's hand and slid his tongue over the shaft. Learning his cock with each stroke. Finally, Lex pulled him back and stared at him with those hungry eyes, pupil overtaking iris.

"Open." He growled and Kent did. The fingers tangled in his hair as he was pulled from his position on the desk, half off the surface. He clung to his master's- such a strange concept- hips as the penis parted his lips and pushed in past his teeth. To the warmth of his mouth and then deeper.

There was no pause, even for choking and spluttering, until Luthor had hilted his phallus in his throat.

The magician desperately swallowed around the businessman's member. He choked and patted the tailored slacks to signal a plea to breathe.

Finally, he was pulled off as his vision stared to fade and he gasped greedily. He was hauled up, lips on his. Forcing him to breathe the other's air or heave air through his nostrils to catch his breath back. A tongue tangled with his, tasting him.

Pressed back, he was once more on the table, lips red and wide to catch every last gasp, eyes blown and body shaking. His monopolistic master ran his saliva slick member over his vulva and up his labia to his clit, bumping against it insistently until his hips jerked and he inhaled sharper than he had been.

With a smirk, the intellect circled the hero's hungry hole and with a sharp thrust, was in.

Kent cried out, unable to help it, legs closing tight around the villainous lover he'd made. He quaked as he struggled to adjust, blood leaking from his now sloppy opening.

A thumb came down, rolling the bundle of nerves that drove him wild. Taking it between his forefinger and thumb, the tycoon tyrant fiddled with his clitoris, and then pinched.

It was a shock, drawing out another cry. His hips jerked and reminded him of the penis pressed inside of his penetrated pussy. He quaked under the dual assault to his senses, pain that toed the line of pleasure and a thrill that ran up his spine that wanted  _ more _ .

Nelson let out a slew of sounds as Luthor finally began fucking him in earnest, the friction of saliva, jism and blood making it easy to slide in and out of the slave's abused hole.

"You're such a good boy, you know. You take me so perfectly, without a complaint." He'd seen the tears that had streaked his cheeks, but his mouth was open and tongue lolling a bit. "Would you like a reward?" He leaned in, nipping a reddened ear, earning a whine and a nod.

"Master, please… I want to be good f-for you." The words stumbled out, and Lex laughed, but pushed back his leg. Hooked it over his shoulder for a better, deeper angle.

Fate made such sweet noises. Mewling, pleading, moaning. His face was hazed with pleasure, eyes focused on Lex and Lex alone.  _ His _ . It just made him want to keep him there, chained to his desk, his picture perfect plaything. Dressed as he wanted, in his clothes, in the frilly little things like the pair he was ruining.

He grabbed the upper portion of clothing, and with a satisfied snapping, it tore to bear the scarred chest of his newfound loved. The head of the Legion of Doom had one of the greatest magicians at his mercy, bared and vulnerable, willingly speared on his cock. The rush of pleasure at that alone… knowing how powerful he was…

The CEO couldn't last long like this. Seeing the offering on his desk, trussed up and ruined by his hands. "Your reward…" he grunted and unloaded a heaping helping in the blond. A firm tug brought him tumbling down after. A scream from those parted lips and an arching off the table.

He withdrew slowly from the lacing body, toying with his toy and tracing his sopping entrance with deft fingers.

"Not even a yellow light. I'm impressed, Nelson. You held up well to everything. I think I'll quite enjoy this." He drawled, lifting liquid-coated digits to barely responsive lips and smearing the mixture over them before leaning over to capture them, sharing a kiss and the taste of them and their deed.

Kent drew back, breathing hard as his eyes refocused. "I… could do this again." He admitted, gaze a bit vacant as he looked between his legs and worried his lip. "I could definitely do this again…" he seemed to be convincing himself of that as well with his rough, raw voice.

Luthor took over, scooping up the fucked-out slave of his, and taking him to the bathroom to bathe him and clean him up. Aftercare was every bit as important as the act, and he did want Fate coming back. It was a shame to scoop out his work, and slip him a pill to keep any accidents from keeping them apart.

"You never ceased to impress me… I can't wait to see what else is hiding behind that stoic facade."


	30. Zatanna Zatara w/ Hypnosis

He had heard about Zatanna Zatara from his coworkers at the hospital, and had wanted to speak to her. To hear someone openly practicing magic… It seemed impossible. He simply had to see her show.

And Kent had watched, enthralled, as she performed.

He waited patiently until all others had left, cautiously approaching. “Miss Zatara. I’ll admit, I heard of you and didn’t believe the rumors. I’m glad I was proven wrong.” He offered, a smile gracing his features as she looked over from where she was cleaning up.

“Please, call me Zatanna. Zatara was my father.” The ravenette looked a bit pained, still saddened by the loss, no doubt. “But if I may ask, what rumors?”

A slight shrug and curling smile. “The kind that aren’t for the ears of those who know not the cost.”

That got her attention, face falling to something dangerous. “What do you want?” She raised the prop wand threateningly, but he merely raised his hands, looking sheepish.

“Someone who understands?” He offered back, a tad lamely and cringed. “Sorry, that sounded desperate… Uh, I’m Kent. Nelson. I was taught by an old man in a temple how to do magic, and I’ve never met anyone else… Well, anyone who wasn’t trying to, yanno, kill me or rule the world. I couldn’t believe that there was someone doing real magic at a show.” The blond was more than a tad flustered.

Blues met his own, and there was something empathetic there. Someone who did, in fact, understand. “Well, you said yourself that people were trying to kill you. Hence the caution.” Zatanna was smiling again. “Did you enjoy the show?”

“I did. I was particularly curious about the hypnosis, though.”

A raised brow. “Not the backwards talking?” Clearly a question she got a lot.

Nelson shook his head, though. “Not at all. I use a mix of eastern and western casting techniques, gestures and words and whatnot. So speaking backwards? It’s the intent, more than the style. Though, I must admit, what a style it is.” He chuckled, eyes bright.

“So, still the hypnosis. Should I assume your curiosity is in the controlling? And what all I can make people do?” The Englishman dipped his head in agreement, looking up with unabashed curiosity.

“Well,” She began, sitting on one of her props. “It’s a lot of convincing a person that it’s something they want to do. You can’t force someone to do something without resorting to mind control. And that’s not something I want to do. But everyone has things they want to do that they would never do if they were aware of doing it. Hence, taking away their awareness of doing it, they’re willing to do things they wouldn’t otherwise.”

The blond rubbed at his jaw, leaning on the stage. “So… How do you keep them from doing things? I mean, as you said, everyone has things they want to do, but wouldn’t if they were aware. The subconscious houses awful things, after all. Or, at least, things too… racy for this sort of performance.” There might have been a hint of a blush as he gestured in general to their location.

Zatanna nodded. “It can be difficult, yes. That’s why I have to guide them. I give them prompts to follow, and they are more willing to because of their state of complacency. As for the more sexual desires, well. That’s always going to be an issue. Normally I can steer them away from their desires, but other times I have to wake them up. I’ll usually play it off to the crowd, but it’s why I choose my assistants carefully. So that doesn’t happen.”

“What do you look for in a person?” He asked.

She chuckled. “You’re quite curious, aren’t you… But, honestly, I would probably look for someone like yourself. Maybe not another magi. You look like you’re a bit on the shier side. Kind, and quiet. I think I could get some interesting reactions from you.” 

Kent was briefly taken aback, but then shook his head, ear tips reddening. “I… doubt that I’ve that much allure. But, well, I’m not the magician on stage…”

“I could show you.” There was mischief in her eyes. “Keep you in a state where you’re aware of what I’m doing to you, but still willing to do whatever I ask of you.”

His mouth went a bit dry, though he couldn’t place why. He did nod, though, and found himself joined by the celebrity, who led him back to her hotel room with an ease that said she’d done that before. But, well, probably not for the same reason.

Zatanna led the way in and went to flop on the bed before regaining her focus and turning around, patting the bed beside her. “Come and sit.” She invited.

The spellcaster carefully joined her, seated a bit stiffly, though he slowly relaxed. “So…”

“So I’m going to hypnotise you, and then I’ll bring you back enough so that you’re aware of what I’m doing to you.” Zatanna informed, smile wide.

A slight nod, agreeing to her proposition, and with that she began.

The words were soft, and soothing. The tone of her voice grabbed his attention more than the words. He felt himself drifting, and when he next blinked, he felt detached.

“Good. Blink if you can hear me and focus on me.” His lashes batted his cheeks. “Good. Now, I want you to stand up and pose something silly.”

He found himself climbing to his feet at her request, and though he wanted to stop, he turned to face her all the same and struck a pose that had her giggling from her pose on the bed. From his view, he could see her form quite well. He could certainly see the allure in her.

Zatara tapped her chin, curling up as she looked at him. “Hm. Why don’t you take off your extra layers and join me on the bed again?”

His hands rose to his collar and stopped. The trembled, and he felt the furrow to his brows. But, slowly, he unbuttoned his blazer and shed it to the floor, followed by his shoes. Then he moved to sit back on the bed.

“Now, I want you to come back to your senses and snap out of it.”

He blinked, and felt hyper aware of himself again. He slowly felt himself leaning back to join her in laying down. “Ah. That… Well, thank you for not getting too embarrassing.” he murmured, flustered.

She looked back and seemed a bit rosy-cheeked as well. “Well, I wouldn’t want to push it… We’re in private and in a setting like this, your thoughts may wander. Unless, of course, you’d like to run the risk of it getting a bit more…” The darker-haired shrugged, a curl to her smile.

A decision to make… The blond scratched at his jaw, then finally nodded. “If you’re up to it.” he swallowed a bit thicker than intended.   
  
“Alright… Now, once more…” She lulled him back into that space, and then pulled him back enough to focus. The stage magician glanced him over. “Remove whatever you’re comfortable with removing.”

Nelson carefully sat up, and hesitated only a beat before taking off his socks. Then he paused, hands once more shaking. But, he reached up to his collar again and slowly began to work his way down the buttons. He shed the shirt, leaving him in his pants, and binder.

The woman looked him over with such a look that he swallowed once more instinctively, which drew similar blues up to his own to meet. The more voluptuous slowly sat up. “Do one thing to me that you’ve wanted to do since we met.” A flash of teeth.

He reached out, carefully running fingertips over her cheek and back to her hair, adjusting a lock into its proper spot. Then he withdrew. “That’s it? Hm. Well, tell me what you’d do now, then.” Zatanna prompted.

Kent looked to her, and felt himself almost hesitating before speaking up. “I’d like to hold you and thank you for entertaining this silly want of mine.”

“It’s not silly.” She replied, then spread her arms. He moved forwards without a command, holding her firmly and dipping his head to rest on her shoulder.

She waited for some time, rubbing his back. “Are you alright?”

“...No.” He could feel his lips moving. “I’m… I feel barely human, and this… This just reminds me how long it’s been since I had someone who helped me feel alive. It’s been so long since I just… had a hug. My father was the last, and he died at the hands of my magic mentor. I’ve had no one since, especially given that my mentor had me kill him so his spirit could return to its true form.”

The witch pulled back to look at him, and she had such sympathy it hurt his heart. Tears welled up and dripped down unbidden. “I came to find you in the hopes I could find someone like me… But you’re just… so nice, and kind, and… It doesn’t feel real, but you’re here and you are real and… Thank you.” He shivered, and she pulled him back in, tighter then.

Fingers combed through his hair. “You know, I thought you’d try something else. You seem repressed quite a bit.” Words soft against the shell of his ear from ruby lips, yet they hit home like thrown knives at a contest.

The mage shook his head. “I thought about it, certainly. But more than anything physical, I just want to enjoy this time, knowing that I’m safe.” He sighed out gently to her collarbone. “And… I wouldn’t know the first thing to do. I’ve never been with anyone.”

“Would you like to be?”

“Yes.” His voice quavered, struggled to rise above a whisper, but she heard it all the same and rocked them over to pin Kent to the bed.

She drew back, though, speaking the words to bring him back. “I want you to enjoy this, being in full control of yourself.”

Zatanna leaned in and caught his lips. Smearing lipstick a bit and nearly bumping noses, though she took the lead, kissing him gently yet firmly.

She stripped them both, and ran her hands over his form. To him, it was hard to look at. Nabu had changed him, and it made it hard to see himself the same as he was. But when she looked at him so caringly, it was hard not to let his bias go.

He wanted to hide, but she bared him, and caressed him carefully, as though he were fragile. His hands shook as he did the same and explored her shapely self.

“It’s rare that I get to experience such a lovely man in my bed.” Even in that moment, she was encouraging him, with that dark gaze.

Kent inhaled as he tipped back his head, baring his throat. She left a trail of butterfly-light kisses, tracing down his neck and marking him with lipstick stains. Her hands gently kneaded at his chest and he let out a soft sigh, trying to focus as she continued down to his sensitive spots, tongue darting out to explore.

The backwards speaking siren had more than just magic for a talent. Idly, he wondered if she could be a musician with the way she could play his body like an instrument, and took to the stage without a problem.

The blond let the ravenette take the lead, spreading his legs. He flushed darkly as she smirked up at him, and those darkened blues promised him a world he’d never seen. She tasted him, and lapped up the liquid welling up from his depths.

She dipped in deeper, and he gasped at the sensation. She was diligent, dutiful, and she spread him easily for her tasting.

His hips rolled against his control, a pant and gasp drawing free from him. He raised a hand to his mouth to bite the flesh of his index finger, worrying the skin as he struggled to keep quiet, though she pulled back.

“Let me hear you, please. No one else can hear. It’s just you and I, and I love the applause.” she purred. He quaked under the force of her personality, nodding weakly.

One didn’t need to be hypnotized to follow someone’s commands.

She continued, and his voice came out shaky and soft, eventually reaching higher as she sat up and rubbed herself against him, rutting carefully. The wet slick, the hot sensation, the feeling of her. It did him in far sooner than he could believe, and he came undone beneath her with a sound.

She followed after, and waited, breathing hard, calming down. “You know… You’re good for a natural. I’d love to do this again sometime… Especially if we cross paths down the line.” She remarked, laying beside him and snuggling up.


	31. Doctor Strange w/ Medical Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did try to research for the sake of accuracy, so I hope it's okay.

His ass was sore. And not in the fun way. His lover had told him to wait in the mock room he had set up before sweeping off through a doorway and closing it behind him. That had been at least an hour ago.

The blond scratched at his jaw, waiting for the other to come back. And finally, the door creaked open. The Sorcerer Supreme was in scrubs and a lab coat with a stethoscope, the stereotypical doctor’s outfit.

“Sorry to make you wait, I realized things weren’t quite set up properly for what I wanted. Erm… Ahem. It’s time for your appointment, Mister Nelson.” Stephen smiled.

Kent slowly rose, a tad uncertain, but willing to go along with the impromptu roleplaying. “This is just a routine checkup, right Doctor?” he asked, trying to sense where the visit was going. As the door swung open, though, he was unprepared for the sight before him.

“We’ll be doing a pelvic exam and a pap test to check your general health. If you’d like, we can also try a hysteroscopy, and maybe a postcoital testing can be in order.” he winked.

The foreign magi paused, mouth opening as he eyed the stirrup-clad examination table. It felt like a proper doctor’s office, including the tools, such as the speculums in a variety of sizes. Well, all felt proper, aside from the condom and lube, and vibrator wand.

Strange waited patiently for Nelson to get a hold of himself. “Whenever you’re ready, strip and hop in… Unless you’re, ah, not feeling up to a visit today…?”

Although he hesitated, the caster shed his clothes and slipped onto the exam bed, heels in the stirrups, spread and nude. His ‘gynecologist’ filled the space easily. He leaned down to get a good look, moving his labia out of the way to check the vulva, poking around to get a good look.

It certainly felt accurate, especially when he grabbed the speculum and returned. The device was inserted, and slowly spread him. His breathing hitched as his insides were exposed to the darker-haired. But, like the external exam, the internal was a rather quick look, then a swab was produced and he slipped it in, taking a sample from his cervical region.

The speculum was removed, and replaced. A lubed finger slid in easy, then was joined by a second. The doctor’s free hand pressed on his abdomen, feeling the area carefully for anything odd.

Once done, Strange went about the devices he had. “Here we are…” He rolled a little TV over, hooked up to a thin tube-like device, which he recognized to be a camera.

Kent shivered a bit, watching as another speculum was selected, and put in place. There was a bit more of a stretch, and he exhaled carefully. The hand-held recording device was inserted, and he struggled not to squirm at the sensation. The other had chosen a flexible scope to fit in, and a light source that could match.

Watching the camera, Nelson could see inside himself. Which, was a bit disconcerting if he was honest. But it left a coiling in his gut and drew a sound from him that he muffled.

“Well. Now that that’s done…” He removed the speculum… But not the camera. “Let’s try that postcoital testing hm?”

Deciding to play along, he batted his lashes. “Well, doctor, I certainly haven’t had sex recently enough for that.”

Stephen grinned raising the condom. “I’m certain I can help with that. Just, yanno, doctor patient confidentiality.”

“Of course.” He rolled his eyes with a fond smile as the ‘ob/gyn’ wrapped himself. Doctor Strange paused to adjust the camera to allow it to see the action about to happen. Then, without too much foreplay, he slid in.

It took little time to adjust, given what he’d just been through, and so he was rolling his hips to encourage the other. Taking the bait, the other slammed home eagerly, then gestured to the screen.

The blond was able to watch his lover on the camera, and lifted a hand to his mouth to bite, enthralled by the way his walls parted for the monstrous-looking member. In and out, and in and out. He spread his legs a bit wider, a whimper leaving his lips. And the darker-haired chased it back to his lips, tangling their tongues eagerly as he bent over the table as best he could to fuck properly.

The blue-eyed patient broke the kiss, a trail of saliva back to his panting mouth. He tipped his head, gasping as the strange sensation of the camera banging around inside him, and the familiar sensation of the other sorcerer’s cock mixing into something new. The visual aspect also stirred something deep in his stomach, curling and tensing.

The blue-eyed doctor leaned in to leave marks on his neck, nipping at the other PhD-bearer’s throat, groaning low as he got close.

“S-Stephen!” He cried out as the other bumped the camera and he finally came, the other following. When he came to, he stared at the feed… and sighed. “The condom ripped. Looks like it was caught on the camera.”

“...Well, I did come prepared.” The cheeky grin was met with a huff.


	32. Poison Ivy w/ Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for apparent non-con

The mist over Gotham was thicker than he had expected, and he was very tired from his last mission. So it made sense that when Batman called the Society and League in to help clean Gotham of Ivy’s influence, that he had misjudged his own protection.

He tried to minimize the effect and spread, slipping away from the others and disabling his commlink. He then focused on reweaving the spell. It was far too late to prevent, but to keep more from getting into his system… Well, he’d do what he had to.  
  
  


Kent drifted down the alley, trying to ignore how damp his tights had gotten, or how ragged his breathing was. He did pause when he noticed a figure further down the alley. A woman, shapely and  _ green _ . The woman they were looking for.

He approached cautiously. “Pamela Isley. You must disperse this cloud over Gotham, before the consequences are more than you can handle.” He warned, trying to ignore how rough his voice was under Nabu’s.

“Oh?” She smiled, turned back to him and slowly approaching. “Well, Doctor, maybe I like the stakes being high… And I see you already know about that.” She smirked, eyeing his form. “You know, I had a little stop before this one.” She searched within the plants at her cleavage and withdrew an artifact, tossing it over.

It burned, tearing through his spells like it was nothing. He dropped, and the helm bounced off, lifeless and useless. He gasped in agony, and inhaled straight poison.

“Oh, so it does work! Fantastic. Faust left it at his old shop, but I thought there was no point in leaving something to whatever criminals were about. So I strung up the criminals and took it with.” She pranced over to him, leaning over with hands on her knees, legs pressed together as she stuck out her chest to him. “You’ll be a good boy now, won’t you?”

He choked on the pinkish mist, clawing at his attire and coughing. Warm, burning, hot, discomfort, he needed his costume  _ OFF, NOW _ .

With a gesture, green tendrils burst from the pavement, lashing his limbs back. Then they worked on his clothes. He could only whimper at the feeling of being touched, but not nearly where he wanted it.

She raised a prim crimson brow, looking over his exposed skin. “My, my. Here I was, ready to make you plant mulch, and here you are.” Her chloro-filled plant pets ran over his pale skin, and frisked him with firm leaves and soft buds, the silken petals of her floral companions far too much for his sensitive skin.

“I’ll have you feed them in a different way, Fate.” She remarked, sauntering off. He couldn’t ever bring himself to care what happened to her. Not with the attention he was getting.

A strange, pointed stinger appeared in his vision and hovered over his scarred chest. With an easy motion, his nipples were punctured. He was amazed at the thrill it sent down his spine, rather than the pain or fear. He felt fantastic, really.

His chest seemed to swell with whatever it was doing. Other appendages hovered over him, pricking bits of him and urging them to grow to their preference. Then vines wrapped around him, playing with his far more effeminate form.

Two crossbred flowers rose, unfamiliar to his untrained eyes. But they pried apart to reveal something like suckers. They lashed onto his chest, and he cried out at the sensation of them drawing his breasts in and all but milking them… Well, all but, he had assumed. But the traces of white liquid on them made his mind snap back a bit, eyes widening in horror.

But, whatever was going on with his body was soon far from his mind, focused on what they were doing to him elsewhere. A similar flower latched lower, and the suction on his clit was far too much.

Kent screamed as he came, vision blacking out. When he returned to his senses, he noticed the plant between his legs. It came apart like it was flowering, revealing something concerningly fleshy-looking. A large tendril that surely couldn’t fit. But to his lower lips it went, forcing past his slit and stuffing him. The ‘leaves’ that had come apart from it wrapped around his legs, and stuck in, holding tight.

The tendril roiled within him, thrashing and bashing and he couldn’t hold back. Again and again he came, the throbbing and slick tentacle urging his body to keep going.

The tip rested at his cervix and flicked playfully at it where the nerve endings were alight from each inhale of the powder filling the air and coating his lungs.

His head lolled as he became servant to the lords of pleasure, and his body made a pastor for their service.

A different shrub arrived at his lips, circling until he parted them for another moan. It forced its way in and down his throat, then unleashed it’s load. He choked a bit, but he was relaxing more and more every moment, lulled into the pleasing hold of the Green. A silly thought made him wonder if Swamp Thing could do something similar, but the bliss blanked his mind.

It surprised him when the thick flora inside him surged forth. And his eyes rolled back, almost drowning on the concoction flowing in the mouth.

The searching vegetation played in his depths before peeling more of the ‘leaves’ off it’s shaft and entrapping him further as it explored his womb, and even past that, wiggling into his fallopian tubes. He was more than a bit horrified to watch how it’s actions stirred the skin by his stomach.

But it writhed and wriggled, opening him wider than he could bear, and he felt himself slipping.

A hand stroked his face, and he forced vacant eyes to tip over to see the red-haired villainess once more at his side. With another gesture, the plants came free and pulled off him. He could breathe again, could let his legs go limp.

“You’ve held up very well, Fate. I was ready to just leave you to my children, but I realized what a waste it would be to lose such an eager and malleable fertilizer.” She smiled, fingertips still tracing his features.

She pulled back, and he couldn’t even protest before she was lining up a petal-clad crotch. And before his eyes, a plant-like penis was blooming, and she smiled before slamming home. “You know, it takes a stamen and a pistil to bear fruit, so even plants can’t entirely self-reproduce. You should be grateful I chose you.”

Nelson could only wordlessly nod, head thrown back as he was stretched open wider than before. And given the previous actions of the undergrowth, she could slide all the way inside him, far deeper than she should have been.

Ivy smirked at him as she began to thrust, and he struggled to hold on, feeling the way his body was reacting. Nipples perked and leaking, mouth parted and drooling, pussy plied open and dripping wet… He was a mess, and he couldn’t stop the sounds. The moans, the gasps, the groans. Each traitorous inhale and exhale, every little cry that Pamela did nothing to stop

She wrung him for orgasm after orgasm, then finally let loose a flood of pollen-filled seed. It set his insides burning, and his hips jerked to get some friction, some traction. Tried to fuck himself on that delightful flower.

But she was a step ahead, green arms lifting him and pressing him to the wall as she slammed in over and over, spreading her plant-based cum over his insides, smearing his womb with her potent chloro-filling.

Another stupid thought came to mind, wondering if this was vegan-friendly.

The Gothamite pulled him in for a kiss that had the magi closing his eyes. And when they opened, he found himself in a greenhouse. She carried him past what seemed to be a throne, past the planters of people suffering pain and pleasure. And back she went to a plush room where she laid him out on a bed… Of flowers.

“I’ll have to be back, dear. Behave while I’m gone.” She told him, and slipped out the door. He still dripped from his activities, but he didn’t mind how dirty he was, feeling himself drifting.

  
  


He shot up, waking up in… not his own bed. But not the flower bed of his dreams. He was in a hotel room, the window open. He felt a pang of pleasure and he shuddered as he looked around, trying to place what happened.

The door slowly creaked open, and then the light turned on, briefly blinding him.

“Kent! You’re awake.” Alan was there, looking worried. “You went off on your own, we found you with your comms off, passed out in an alley.”

The entire thing had been some fucked up dream as it turned out. He glanced around for the helm, brows furrowed. But it was on the side table.

The Lantern spoke up, seeing the action. “We had to take it off to see if you were breathing. You took it part of the way off.” Alan explained, leading him back to the bed. “Poison Ivy was stopped, but there’s still some lingering effects. Luckily, as Batman said, this mixture was more to make people pass out than control them. Are you alright?” he asked.

Slowly nodding, now more coherent, he rubbed his arms to warm himself a bit. Post-sleep shivers. “I’m fine enough. Just had an odd dream, is all. Ivy had won…” He looked about, taking in the details to reassure himself he was awake.

Shaking his head, the older hero huffed. “You should lie down again, Kent. Sleep off the pollen. We can’t really do much, since Batman took her to Arkham.” Slowly, the other rose. “I’ll leave you to it.” He smiled reassuringly, and then headed for the door. “Just remember, you’re safe now.”

He nodded, and closed his eyes. Half expecting the dream to begin again, he wasn’t prepared for the noise from his window.

Swamp Thing stood in the way of the moonlight, watching him unblinkingly. He pushed aside his blankets to rise. “...Alec?” he murmured, and nature’s guardian turned to him.

“Fate. We must go to Arkham.” The elemental's voice was frustrated. “We must get Ivy out.”

“I’m… sorry, what?” He blinked, bewildered at the change of pace. Holland approached, and the hero withdrew a bit. But he did hesitantly take the offered green appendage, feeling himself drawing into the green with the other. Arkham loomed in the distance. “So… why are we doing this, exactly?” he inquired, brows furrowed. It was rare that they did something so extreme.

"The pollen in the air was trapping a chemical that would kill the green, and all life with it. A leftover from Darkseid. We must release Ivy and re-release the pollen, or all is lost."

The blond sighed, but there was little he could do to disagree. "Why me, then? And why not take the helm?"

Alec gave him a look. "You know Nabu's stance on Order and Chaos. Besides, you are a friend who listens. You know the elementals. As well, I will be keeping Bruce busy. So I will require your help."

Kent paused but finally nodded in agreement, following 'Jolly Green' to the madhouse to see a doctor about a florist. He sighed at the craziness of the thought. And that it was to set her free so she’d release a pollen back into the air to stop the world from dying…

“Maybe this isn’t a good question… But why couldn’t you do it?” He asked his newfound companion.

“She has been studying the plants necessary to combat the toxin, as she discovered it.” The ex-botanist explained. “I could recreate the plants, and I had tried, but it requires more than just that, let alone distribution.”

Nelson nodded, before continuing on.

They split up at the doors, leaving each other to their tasks. He was lucky enough to be able to cast a searching spell with the remnants of the pollen, making haste towards the source.

Finally, he arrived at the door of the cell. There were guards posted outside, which he knocked out with a potent spell. He then used one final spell to open the door, letting the gardener free.

“Well, well. Look who we have here… I don’t remember planting such a pretty mole.” She crooned, and he cleared his throat. “Not one of mine, then? Who sent you? Riddler? Penguin? Maybe--”

“Swamp Thing recruited me.” He replied politely, and turned on his heel to the wall. Concentrating, he weaved a spell around the wards in place, and ripped open the tear in reality that would teleport them away.

Pamela squinted at the portal, but entered it all the same. She did crook a brow at him when she landed in her private greenhouse. It took Kent a solid beat to realize he had brought them there.

But, Swamp Thing was growing from a pot, and stepped out to face the other. “This alliance is to keep the world from dying.” He reminded her.

The red-head waved him off, and headed towards the back. "The plants should be fine for another run. The component we're missing, however, cannot be replaced. I had a young witch seek me out to be of use to me. Those with magic in their blood make the pheromones sweeter, and it means the plants process it fast enough to be airborne in the quantity necessary."

"Why do you need a female magi?" Kent tipped his head.

"Females produce the correct chemical in their sexual secretions. So a dick is worthless right now." She waved him off as well.

Fate was more than a little annoyed. But, show not tell. With a lash of magic, he wreathed himself in the spell. His form shifted, once more reminding him of the dream.

Isley turned, finally, and blinked. "Oh, well, you should have led with that. Come on. Let's get you set up." She beckoned the smaller woman, who trailed after uncertainly.

She settled into the seat provided to her, and flushed as she was exposed to the plants. "I suppose there's no safe word to tap out with…?" She murmured, garnering a laugh from the villainess who shook her head.

"Just relax, darling. Let the plants do the work and just try to come quite a bit." Those pearly whites weren't reassuring, but she nodded all the same.

The vines were on her, wrapping her up and putting pressure in all the right places that she couldn't help the sound that escaped.

The plants moved to touch her and she jumped, but slowly relaxed when they seemed to recoil. She stayed as still as she could so as not to frighten them any further, and was rewarded with tentative touches. It took some time of them exploring before they got to it.

It wasn't terribly long before production kicked into gear and the pollen returned to fill the air.

"We'll only need you to do this for a bit, the toxins should be smothered then and neutralized by that point." She jumped at the sound of Swamp Thing's voice in her ear, but that didn't seem to stop the flora this time, instead they seemed to pick up the pace at the guardian of the green's presence, sliding over her form and squeezing. She couldn't even cover her mouth as she squeaked and moaned.

Pamela chuckled. "It seems like they've taken to you. Well, we ought to leave her be. With the heroes on the horizon, we'll have to keep them at bay. But, after all thus, who knows. Maybe I'll let you take one home if you make sure to water them."


	33. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something silly

Kent flipped the book shut slowly, brows furrowed.

"So?" Damien asked.

Fate raised his gaze to the youngest Robin. "You said these were strategies." He remarked blandly.

The Wayne ward tipped his head. "They… aren't?"

"The first page is. Then the rest is explicit pornography of myself."

Damien's face went blank as he reached for his phone.

"Jason. Did you write fanfiction in my battle plans book?"

Needless to say, Red Hood wouldn't look Doctor Fate in the eyes after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it. It took four months to finish, and I'm not 100% satisfied with it. But, I did what I could and I finished it finally. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, I will ship Doctor Fate with anyone, so if you want a ship with him and literally anyone else, hit me up and I'll get you content.


End file.
